One More Night (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: Elena Gilbert es joven, guapa, atractiva, poderosa; solo tiene un objetivo en mente: Damon Salvatore. El será su trabajo y su debilidad, y tal vez, su perdición. Su dinero, en cambio, será su recompensa, pero...¿qué valdrá más? ¿su corazón o su ambición? AU: Universo Alternativo; Todos Humanos. Personajes: de CW [TVD]
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **One More Night

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings:** Damon & Elena ((Delena)) [y alguna más que no desvelaré por ahora]

**Sipnosis:** La cosas no pueden empeorar más, Elena es la típica caza fortunas, una mujer que emana lujuria y desenfreno, con toques de inocencia en cada poro de su piel, él, Damon será su talón de aquiles, un hombre sexy, atrevido y para nada inocente, que vive del dinero y del sexo. Ambos serán la cara y la cruz, polos diferentes, el rey y la reina, la vida y la muerte. Los dos deberán luchar contra su enemigo, el amor, ¿qué valdrá más? ¿el éxito o su sonrisa? ¿el dinero o su corazón? ¿el amor o la fortuna?

**Advertencias: **AU: Universo Alternativo; todos humanos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Personajes creados por: Lj Smith, CW, concretando "The Vampire Diaries"

* * *

**OMN 01:**

La habitación se abría paso con la luz del anochecer, unos zapatos adornaban la entrada, de un perfecto color azabache, más adelante con suma delicadeza descansaba un vestido del mismo color formando una aureola de paz, no muy lejos descansaba unos zapatos pero esta vez de hombre, con una camisa blanca al lado. Si mirabas al frente te encontrabas con una gran cama, que ocultaba a dos figuras uniéndose en una, una mujer sonríe con picardía, y con pasos ligeros se colocó en la entrada de la puerta.

-¿Molesto?-sonó seductora, la chica que se escondía entre las sábanas salió disparada con un enfado de narices, el chico solo se tapó con más fuerza-ya veo que no.

La mujer de cabellos dorados se sentó en una de las sillas recogiendo a su paso unos calzoncillos negros con círculos rosas, los miró con deseo, y después se lo lanzó a la morena que le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres Katherine?

-Una misión-el chico que se ocultaba alzó la cabeza, despeinado y sudoroso se interesó por el tema-que solo incumbe a Elenita...

-Joder-se tapa con la sábana-ya podías sacarme a mi Kathy...

-Podría, pero no creo que te interese un estafador de cincuenta años canoso y de ojos azules, ¿o si?-el chico puso mala cara-ya veo que entonces es tuyo-miró a la chica que no había quitado ojo de la situación, se acercó a ella, apoyándose en la cama-¿te interesa?

-¿Qué gano yo?-salió de la cama completamente desnuda recogiendo sus cosas-¿tienes un informe? ¿o algo?-se extrañó de que no llevara nada consigo, Katherine estaba muy concentrada en la cama donde descansaba el chico-Kath, ¿cuándo?

-Dentro de unas horas-musitó, después la encaró-iría yo, pero seguro que tu tienes más arte para follar y destrozar, solo será una noche...

-Una noche-puso mala cara-¿y que gano? Has dicho que es un estafador, ¿de qué me sirve irme a la cama con él?

-De nada-se levantó-esta noche serás una puta más pero mañana-se fue a la puerta-serás "la mujer"-sonrió con picardía, Elena la acompañó hasta la puerta con la misma sonrisa dibujada en los labios-y ganarás millones de euros...

-Preferiría dólares-dijo sensual-pero me conformaré con ver su cara-ambas chicas desaparecieron, el chico alzó la cabeza solo se oía la risa de esas hienas, las conocía a ambas, eran peligrosas, sonrió, la pena era haberse quedado con el calentón.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Katherine y Elena pasearon por los pasillos de la mansión mientras elegían los pequeños preparativos para esa gran misión, ambas, cogidas de las manos sonreían con suficiencia tomándose esas horas como un momento de relax, una chica de pelo corto atravesó el gran pasillo hasta alcanzarlas, estaba sudando pero llevaba consigo lo que más buscaban.

-Aquí tienen-les enseñó el vestido, Elena se quedó asombrada con la belleza del traje pero Katherine no estaba conforme-es del mejor diseñador de la zona, lo acaban de traer de la misma París.

-¿De París?-preguntó con odio, cogiendo el traje con un golpe seco-¿¡de verdad crees que será la única que lleve algo de París!?-se lo lanzó a la cara, la criada lo cogió con un traspié, había costado una fortuna-no quiero nada de esto-les escupió subiendo su pie sobre la tela que tocaba el suelo-¡quiero uno de las telas de Bulgaria! ¿¡tanto te cuesta!?

-Señora...pero...

-¡Pero nada!-intervino Elena cogiendo del brazo de la chica-si Katherine pide la luna, tendrá la luna, eso o perderás tu vida, tu veras que vale más...-la soltó y agarró a Katherine para calmarla-es solo un pequeño contratiempo...

-Un contratiempo que nos puede salir muy caro, debemos llamar la atención de los Salvatore...

-Lo sé, y mi belleza le cautivará...

-¡Jajaja!-la risa de Katherine retumbó en cada esquina del orgullo de la menor, la cual frunció el ceño sintiéndose inferior por primera vez, le dolía bastante que Katherine la infravalorara de esa manera-hay querida-se secó una lágrima-no te lo tomes así, pero Salvatore tendrá una centena de mujeres de compañía allí, tu tendrás que ganarlas a todas...y meterte en su piel.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, sabía que en esos casos se necesitaba un milagro para ser elegida entre las candidatas pero necesitaba ese milagro para poder cumplir su parte de la misión, las pisadas de la criada era lo único que se escuchó en ese momento.

-Ya ha venido-sonrió con torpeza, y tras un gesto de la mano se retiró para preparar los arreglos.

-Ve con Rose-le ordenó-necesitará tus medidas.

-Si-musitó, atravesando el pasillo con pasos ligeros, Katherine la observó, solo llevaba una bata de seda, era sexy pero necesitaba más para conseguir acostarse con Giusseppe Salvatore.

El chico paseaba de una esquina a otra de la habitación, Katherine apagó el cigarrillo contra la silla, para después agarrar al chico, necesitaban tranquilidad no a un loco dando vueltos sin sentido. Elena asomó su larga cabellera por la puerta del baño, la pareja impaciente la observó.

-¿Vas a salir o qué?-le escupió Katherine estaba harta de que su amiga se hiciese la de rogar, quedaba menos de una hora para que la fiesta comenzase-no eres una "miss"

-Ya, ya...-la relajó, y tras encerrarse salió, su esbelta figura se veía realzada por un vestido de color tierra, con un escote de infarto y la espalda al aire, el vestido la tapaba entera dejando entre ver unos simples tacones de color verde-¿os gusta?

-Me dejas cachondo perdido-se acercó a ella como un depredador, Katherine negó con la cabeza cogiéndole de la oreja.

-¡Quieto perro!

Ambas chicas rieron. La noche no solo había comenzando, estaba a punto de explotar. La chica se miró en el espejo solo le faltaba un poco de maquillaje y un buen recogido, tal vez un poco de colonia y ya sería la presa perfecta. Katherine echó a su perro a patadas y se acercó sensual hasta la espejo.

-Estás hermosa...-le acarició la mejilla-muy hermosa...-le dijo sensual, lamiéndole cerca de la comisura de los labios-hermanita...

La chica se estremeció al contacto pero el sonido del móvil de Katherine calmó la tensión del momento, se despidió dejándola con Nadia para que le arreglara los últimos detalles.

**_ONE MORE NIGHT_**

-Tengo todo listo, una limusina os espera en la entrada, que Elena no falle o pagarás tu las consecuencias-le dijo serio, Katherine tragó saliva mirando su reflejo en la cristalera.

-Calma Nik, conocemos a Elena lo que mejor se le da es ser una inoportuna.

-Que no falle nos jugamos mucho, ¿le has contado todo el plan?

-¿Qué?-se indignó-¿por quién me tomas? NO pienso compartir ni el 20% con ella, ni loca vamos...

Una figura se movió entre las cortinas, Katherine ajena a ello continuó con la llamada, estaba cansada de ser el segundo plato no pensaba perder la oportunidad de beneficiarse con ello.

-Esa es mi zorra favorita, ¿entonces? ¿cincuenta cincuenta?

-Perfecto, mañana te envió el informe, páseme por watsapp los detalles de la misión, y yo se los paso a Elena, te quiero Nik.

Katherine colgó y miró la pantalla de su tableta, viendo en el reflejo la figura castaña del muchacho, puso mala cara y buscando una buena excusa le encaró, pero no hizo falta.

-Pues mira que yo si quiero el veinte por ciento-se cruzó de brazos-si no te veo follándote a ese viejales tu sola, ya sabes como se las gasta Elena-sonrió con suficiencia.

-Y como sé que no vas a ir con el cuento a tu puta...

-Mmm, cierto...-se acercó sugerente-que es mi puta...pues por eso-la miró fijamente-ella es solo una puta, tu eres...-ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente esperando sus siguientes palabras-mi...cómplice-entreabrió los labios deseoso, cachondo, pero Katherine se lo impidió.

-Tenemos un trato

-Un trato-gruñó-sin sexo.

-Estás con mi hermana, Stefan...

El chico asintió dejando que su presa escapara de sus garras, era cierto Elena era su novia pero a veces solo era un perro para ella. No le importaba pero mientras cumpliera, ¿qué más importaba? Apretó los puños, demasiado.

Stefan atravesó las galerías a gran velocidad, necesitaba salir de dudas, como necesitaba el aire para respirar y el agua para calmar su sed, necesitaba deshacer ese nudo que se formaba con más fuerza en su garganta, llegó hasta la habitación y con una exhalación la atravesó, Elena estaba ahí juzgándole desde su posición.

-Señor-siseó Nadia, ignorante de la oleada de pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza de su líder-me retiro-Elena asintió, tranquilizándola, ella misma se pondría el resto del maquillaje.

Stefan la observaba atónito, todas las palabras se esfumaron de su cabeza, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, en su cabeza solo rondaban dos cosas; su sonora estupidez y las palabras de Katherine. Elena le observaba con el rabillo del ojo, no entendía su comportamiento.

-Tengo prisa Stef, después nos divertimos, si tengo fuerzas...-musitó con decisión-¿sucede algo?

El chico tragó saliva y se acercó vacilante, muchas eran las ideas que corrían por su cabeza, se agachó a su lado y la besó con fuerza, devorando sus labios, la chica no hizo nada, ni para cortarlo ni para intensificarlo. Nada.

-Elena-jadeó-te amo.

-¿eso es todo?-el chico abrió los ojos sin entenderlo-pues largo-le señaló la puerta con su mano desnuda-pero antes, dime, ¿qué me queda mejor?-señaló los guantes, el chico los miró sin mirarlos-eso pensaba.

La chica se levantó echándose un último vistazo en el espejo, dirigiéndose después a la puerta, estaba todo listo solo necesitaba mirar los informes, se despidió de Stefan sin percatarse de su presencia en si.

**_ONE MORE NIGHT_**

La Toscana, la Mansión Salvatore era uno de los mejores lugares para celebrar una fiesta, especialmente sin en ella solo podía entrar la gente privilegiada o con contactos, ese era el caso de esa fiesta, en honor a la jubilación del director del Banco Mundial SA; Giusseppe Salvatore, eran muy pocos los que sabían de su jubilación y eran menos los que sabían quien se quedaría con el negocio por eso cualquiera deseaba estar allí, para poder lamer así el culo del recién jubilado, la persona más rica del mundo.

Pero no todo eran negocios ni diversión, pues había alguien que se beneficiaría más si conseguía el negocio, por eso ese muchacho de ojos azules vestido de blanco, y relamido como el mayor figura de la zona, ese era Damon Salvatore, el hijo mayor y el más desastroso de la familia, atravesó la gran puerta, ninguno se giró para mirarle, excepto Ric, su guardaespaldas, y su cómplice.

-Buenas señor-le cogió el abrigo-todo está preparado, nadie le espera.

-Lo sé Ric, y eso es lo mejor, que yo si me espero-sonrió satisfecho, poniendo ojitos a todo el mundo sin que nadie supiera que lo que hacía era memorizar sus rostros y comprobar mentalmente de que los conocía-esa mujer, ¿es la ministra de interior?

-No, es la vicepresidente de España, del partido gobernante-Damon puso mala cara, no recordaba su cara-no estaba en el informe-es como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-Es por eso que te amo.

Ambos rieron ante su chiste personal, atravesaron el salón hasta llegar a las escaleras entonces si llamaron la atención, solo la familia subía a la planta de arriba, varios guardaespaldas le observaron durante unos segundos. Ninguno se inmuto.

-Tengo el listado de los agentes griegos y flamencos...

-¿Cómo?

-Flandes-sonrió, pero enseguida recuperó su compostura cuando le hablaron por el pinganillo, Damon bufó solo él tenía contacto con Ric, él y su padre, mirando a la pared esperó a que Ric colgara-si señor, si señor, ahora mismo...

Damon vaciló un instante pero recuperando la compostura, recordando a lo que había venido se repitió así mismo que todo era temporal que volvería a ser quien era solo en unos días.

-¿Qué quiere el viejales?

-Te han visto, quiere saber si vas a liarla como en Viena, pura curiosidad-ambos rieron-y que te espera en su despacho, personal.

-Bueno si con eso consigo mi propósito...-se encaminó escaleras abajo-tu busca mis cosas...

-Si, señor.

One More Night

Llamó a la puerta despacio, pero con decisión recordando sus clases de etiqueta, espero dos segundos y entró lentamente, segunda manera de entrar con elegancia, su padre le esperaba sentado en una silla.

-Entra hijo.

-¿Quería algo padre?-agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Deja los formalismos-sonrió divertido-nunca pensé que lo diría-le mostró una silla-te llamaba para preguntarte, no he sabido de ti en años.

-Solo han pasado dos años padre-tomó asiento un poco incómodo al ver que todo estaba como la última vez-siento no haber dado señales...

-No hay problema ambos hemos sido igual de cabezones-tosió un poco, era una tos seca, se pasó un pañuelo por la boca con cuidado, Damon no perdió detalle, el pañuelo tenía unas gotas de sangre, sonrió-hoy como sabrás legaré mi mandato.

-Cierto.

-Y me gustaría que estuvieses presente.

-Claro.

-No pierdas detalle.

-¿pasa algo?

-Nada-rió secamente-solo que no quiere que me decepciones.

-Padre me subestimas.

-Amara y tu sois lo más importante para mi desde el divorcio, se que me culpáis, pero...

-Padre te comprendo-al pobre hombre se le iluminó la cara, su hijo le estaba perdonando o eso parecía-y es por eso que estaré contigo hasta el final-se arrastró hasta su lado-Rebeckah y yo te acompañaremos.

-¿os habéis prometido?

-Si-musitó-y pensamos casarnos con tu consentimiento claro.

-Dalo por hecho-sonrió divertido, y alegre, la primera gran noticia que recibía desde el nacimiento de Silas, ambos se abrazaron con intensidad, la llama apagada se revivía con fuerza, la puerta se abrió. Una mujer vestida de rosa atravesó la sala empujando a Damon lejos del hombre.

-Hermanita...

-Padre, ¿puede dejarnos a solas?

-No discutáis-se levantó, besando en los labios a su niña y después a su hijo-os quiero mucho.

Amara fijó su mirada en Damon fulminándolo, el portazo fue su señal de salida lanzándose a sus brazos, para estrangularlo, o eso pensaba Damon pero no, la chica le abrazó con fuerza, le pesaba más el abandono que le odio que le procesara.

-Te he echado de menos-sollozó-Silas me dejó...-absorbió con la nariz con fuerza-y tienes un niño...

-¿¡Qué!?-alucinó abrazándola con intensidad-¡no me lo puedo creer!

La fiesta corrió como la pólvora la gente bailaba y bebía mientras esperaban la gran noticia, Elena camuflada entre las chicas de compañía atravesó la sala de espera, observando como una víbora su competencia, no eran nada, sonrió, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, un muchacho moreno de gran porte les pasó lista, mirando a cada una de ellas, eliminando a la muchedumbre, Elena se sentía en su salsa, viva, conociendo la imagen de ese hombre sabía que la primera prueba la iba a pasar.

-Bien-miró las hojas por encima-el número 24, 50, 12, 78, y...-las miró a cada una de ellas como si dudara, y su mirada se posó en Elena, una pequeña burbuja se formó, era su especialidad, sonrió inocente-y...la ven-ti...98.

La chica sonrió apuntándose un tanto, las chicas eliminadas desaparecieron algunas con dignidad y otras, bueno, sin ella, para resumir estaban demostrando que no se merecen estar ahí, Elena con cuidado envió la confirmación, había pasado la primera fase.

Giuseppe miraba a las chicas tras un cristal blindado con una copa y una tableta en la mano, sabía cual era su elección pero aún dudaba de si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto o no.

-Señor.

-Elijah-le miró-¿y mis chicas?

-Creo que he encontrado a su imagen-le mostró una foto, Giuseppe la observó con deseo y le dio el visto bueno-entonces, ¿la elimino?

-Claro, pero lo haré personalmente, ¿tienes su número?

-El de su representante.

-Perfecto.

Elijah salió de la habitación, Giusseppe se tomó de un trago lo que le quedaba de brandy antes de partir a su propia condena, sabiendo de antemano que se arrepentiría antes de hablar.

Damon y Amara aplaudieron con la llegada de su padre, felices, y unidas como nunca, aunque no de la misma forma, el discurso de su padre fue perfecto e indiscutible siempre había tenido el don de la palabra, tras encandilar los dio paso al brindis antes de tomar su decisión.

-Mi legado quedará en manos de los Salvatore-los aplausos se hicieron eco, muchos desilusionados fingieron su alegría, y otros, como Damon aplaudían obligados ya que su padre estaba mareando demasiado la perdiz, apretando los dientes sonrió a su hermana-de mis hijos, de ambos-nadie aplaudió, todos se congelaron como si hubiesen pulsado el stop, Damon quiso matar a su padre allí mismo, quiso quemar la casa con todos dentro pero Ric le devolvió a la realidad-sabía que les sorprenderían, no pienso jubilarme hasta el año que viene, por eso dejo a cargo a mis hijos para saber quien es el mejor.

"¿me vas a vigilar hijo de mala madre?" quiso pronunciar, esas palabras le quemaron en la garganta como si de fuego se tratase, el problema vino después, tenía que fingir, saludar y brindar, mientras el odio le quemaba por dentro.

Elijah acompañó a su jefe hasta las chicas donde sólo quedaban diez, Elena se sentía en su salsa, ajena a todo lo que acababa de pasar y de lo que iba a suceder ahora.

-Señoritas-las miró a todas deteniéndose en Elena-la elegida eres tú cariño-Elena sonrió sensual-la 37.

Quiso morirse allí mismo, había fallado en su primera misión, había sido manipulada y utilizada con asco salió disparada de la habitación sorprendiendo a todos. Se sentía sucia, y miserable, ella que era inmune a todo, que era la mejor hasta en lo que peor se le daba, había decaído en lo que mejor se le daba, blasfemando se dirigió hasta la zona de copas cogiendo directamente la botella de bourbon, pero alguien realizaba la misma hazaña, alzando la vista totalmente húmeda por la impotencia, se encontró así misma en unos ojos azules profundos como el océano, abrió la boca alucinando, su cuerpo le mandaba un mensaje, le ardía, cada centímetro de su piel se alteraba con ese pequeño roce, el chico la observó todo en él le pedía que la besara, que se lanzara.

-Me pertenece.

-Pues quítamelo-dijo sensual, o eso le pareció al chico, casi sin pensarlo soltó la botella al mismo tiempo que ella, ambos sonrieron con deseo y cogiéndose de la mano desaparecieron entre la multitud siendo conscientes de una sola cosa: de la atracción sexual.

* * *

_**Este es un proyecto que llevaba rondando en mi cabeza varios meses, que no empezaré en serio hasta que finalice "Nightmare Of Love", o hasta que llegue Enero. Espero reciba una calurosa bienvenida en el mundo Delena.**_

_**Besos; Angelito :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primera publicación del año! Espero os guste, ha tenido un buen recibimiento espero que siga así, el siguiente capítulo si no hay ningún retraso será el sábado o viernes que viene.**_

**OMN 02:**

La intensidad de sus miradas era algo inexplicable, Damon sin apartar su mirada de la suya la arrastró fuera de la multitud pues sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, tal vez por el odio que se criaba en su cuerpo o simplemente por el deseo que emanaba cada poro de su piel. Corriendo casi llegaron hasta uno de los pasillos de servicio, Damon la pegó contra la pared, encarcelándola, sus respiraciones estaban compaginadas.

-...

-No digas nada-la calló, colocando su dedo índice en sus labios cerrando los ojos para sentir su contacto, la chica se perdió en su olor-deja que nuestros cuerpos hablen...

Y así fue, arrastrándose se perdieron entre la oscuridad de la noche, corrieron salvajemente por los jardines de la mansión como único atuendo la luz de la luna, ajenos a la fiesta y al mundo exterior se dejaron perder entre las caricias y los besos del otro. Damon amó cada parte de su cuerpo, se entregó como nunca lo había hecho antes sin ser consciente del todo de sus hechos, Elena jadeó, y enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos, besando y mordiendo sus labios con deseo, llevando sus manos por todo su torso semi desnudo, no le importaba nada y mucho menos el trabajo que le había mandado Katherine. Se separaron unos segundos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro viendo en ella el deseo correspondido y tal vez el mismo dolor. Elena retrocedió dubitativa, mensaje que tomó Damon para empezar a desnudarse, la chica le observó con detalle. El chico frenó.

-Tomo la píldora-le calmó, averiguando su pregunta no formulada, la sonrisa sobrada de la chica fue superior para Damon y su miembro ya erecto, la cogió de las caderas empujándola contra el agua de la piscina, ambos tomaron el oxígeno del otro, perdiendo la poca ropa que les quedaba, mirándose a los ojos salieron al exterior para seguir admirando el cuerpo del otro. Damon tomó especial atención en los pezones rígidos de la chica, jugó con ellos, recibiendo como respuesta jadeos contra su piel. Elena no se quedó atrás, odiaba estar sin hacer nada, con rapidez enredó sus piernas en sus caderas, cogiendo personalmente su miembro y jugando con él, el chico jadeó de impotencia por las caricias, la chica se mordió el labio inferior y lo introdució personalmente jugando con la fuerza de las embestidas, tenía el control. El chico disfruto del momento, intensificando la presión, tomando parte del control, sin darse cuenta se miraron a los ojos, la primera en irse fue Elena, con el brillo en sus ojos y la cara de placer, Damon se corrió después de ella, alcanzando juntos el clímax.

La chica se sujetó de su cuello para poder mirar lo que había detrás, lo que había pasado, se sentía bien y por primera vez no se sentía sucia, seguramente era porque ella había elegido su presa, se apartó un poco para poder ver al chico con nuevos ojos quedándose de piedra al ver la oscuridad de su mirada. En seguida recuperó su frialdad inicial.

-Ha estado bien-musitó con claridad sin decir más de lo que quería, esperando su reacción, se alejó un poco-¿y bien?

-Dije que hablara nuestros cuerpos-escupió-no que empezaras a pedirme explicaciones con indirectas, lo odio-nadó hasta la escalerilla, Elena tardó en recuperarse, le había dado donde más le dolía-No esperes que te pase la ropa o la toalla, está todo bajo el agua.

Y el chico desapareció sin darle la oportunidad de devolverle el golpe, Elena hundió el cuerpo y la cabeza en el agua despejando sus ideas y sus emociones, solo había sido sexo, una noche, nada más...

-Ni una noche más sufriré de esta forma...-escupió tras recuperar la energía inicial, saliendo del agua completamente desnuda perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Katherine desayunó con tranquilidad sus pastas y su café, un hombre trajeado se sentó a su lado soltando el periódico que leía en la mesa, entre ella y él, la chica con disimulo observó la página: deportes, nada significativo, sonriendo se enfrentó a su mirada encontrando destellos de furia, algo había salido mal y ella no había sido informada.

-Niklaus-le saludó esperando una señal, el chico cambió de parecer y sonrió con dulzura, pero no por eso la morena se calmó ni un poco-¿quieres pedir?

-Si-sonrió, y cogió la carta-quiero pedir...a ver...¡una mujer más astuta e inteligente!-y le lanzó la carta a la cara todos observaron la escena con detalle-¿qué pasa no puedo discutir con mi amor?-pronunció en perfecto italiano, nadie dijo nada.

-Klaus...

-Kath querida-la cogió de las manos, acariciándolas dulcemente-sois unos inútiles.

-¿De qué hablas?-se soltó, entregándole un informe-esto es lo que consiguió Elena en la noche...

-¿se acostó con Giusseppe?-Katherine le miró suspicaz, era una pregunta un tanto estúpida, esa era la raíz de la misión-contesta.

-¿desde cuando Elena falla?-ahora era ella quien le devolvía la pulla con frialdad, Klaus le instó para que se acercara.

-¿¡Tu eres "baka"?

-Ni siquiera sé lo que significa-odiaba sentirse inferior-hablame en mi idioma.

-NO sé hablar estúpido-pegó un golpe en la mesa derramando parte del café-¡Él no es!

-¿Qué...?

Klaus odiaba equivocarse tanto como odiaba la incompetencia y ahora se encontraba con ambos casos, respirando hondo le enseñó la tableta mostrándole su error y el problema que eso conlleva.

-Pero...este fallo no es nuestro-le replicó-es tuyo Nik.

-Lo sé-le costó la vida pronunciar esas palabras-pero no me voy a castigar a mi mismo.

-Es increíble-la mujer se sentía en su salsa, recogiendo la carta del menú se levantó entregando dos billetes de diez euros-Klaus querido, a mi me contrataste para que una de mis chicas se acostara con Giusseppe, pues eso he hecho, me tienes que pagar.

-No me lo puedo creer-se levantó con ella-¿me estás amenazando?

-No, por dios, no-rió-te lo estoy aclarando, no me hagas que suelte todo por mi boca...

-Tengo a gente importante Katherine, no me hagas hablar con mis contactos.

-Tu tienes las de perder-el chico la miró extrañado-guapo, ¿no te das cuenta que eres tu el que le has fallado? Oh, amor, que mal estás...

Katherine recogió su bolsa, pero Klaus no pensaba dejarle escapar, la cogió de la manga justo cuando sonó su teléfono, ambos se miraron fijamente, conocían el tono de llamada.

-Mierda-musitaron a la vez, los problemas solo acababan de comenzar.

**_ONE MORE NIGHT_**

Las manos se paseaban con pasión, intensificando las sensaciones por cada poro de su cuerpo, la chica gimió al sentir esas manos en sus ingles, devorándola en cada paso que daba, sus manos rodearon sus caderas introduciendo su miembro erecto en su centro, la chica abrió los ojos del calor del placer, encontrándose con una cara blanca, sin ojos ni boca. Un grito, sudor.

Elena miró extasiada todo a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, entre sus sábanas, pero sola, por primera vez se sentía sola, sin nadie, y sin nada. Pasándose una mano por el pelo húmedo se estiró hasta su mesilla eran simplemente las ocho de la mañana, rabió al sentir la luz del sol.

-Joder...maldito hijo de perra...-estirándose salió de la cama, abrió las ventanas para sentir con mayor fuerza el calor de la Toscana, cruzándose con una limusina blanca en mitad del jardín con mala cara cogió unos prismáticos, el número de identificación no pertenecía a los conocidos-¿en qué lío nos hemos metido?

Tras darse una rápida ducha se dirigió a su ropero, eligiendo delicadamente cada prenda, para después salir de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, con pasos ligeros agarró a Rose.

-¿Qué es el invitado?

-Nada que yo sepa-se sintió mal por no poder darle más información de la debida-lo que puedo decirle es que ni la señorita Katherine ni el señorito están.

Elena entrecerró los ojos, era extraño que alguien apareciera sin cita previa esto le confirmaba con más detalle que se trataba de un truco, dejando a Rose en mitad del pasillo fue al exterior, se colocó las gafas de sol y llegó hasta la limusina donde un hombre trajeado le esperaba.

-Buenos días-pronunció en inglés sorprendiendo a la chica-disculpe, ¿el señor Mikaelson?

-Oh, buenos días-le saludó-lo siento pero el señor no ha venido aún, ¿habían quedado por algo en particular?

-Nada que no pueda esperar-lo que Elena no sabía es que hablaba literalmente, ese coche estuvo ahí hasta altas horas de la tarde sacando más de sus casillas a Elena la cual no podía hacer más nada que esperar y vigilar.

Stefan llegó tambaleándose y llevándose a todo lo que pillaba por delante, entre sus idas y venidas tiró una mesa repleta de figuritas de cristal, Rose, la encargada de la planta baja llamó a Elena. La chica bajó corriendo, esta vez más cómoda, con unos shorts y una camiseta que le quedaba grande, Stefan la miró con repulsión.

-No estas nada sexy...-le regañó, Elena negó con la cabeza no iba a permitir que la toreara de esa forma alzó su mano y uno de los criados le dio un cazo de agua fría, y con un movimiento rápido le mojó la cabeza-¡Puta!

Ignorándolo se dirigió hasta una de las tablets para conectarse a las cámaras de seguridad del jardín, Stefan pataleando la observó.

-Dime-se giró-¿los conoces?

-¿has mirado la matrícula?-la chica asintió-¿y el código?

-¿Crees que si no fuera mirado lo más evidente estaría perdiendo mi tiempo?

-Bueno siempre puedes haberlo hecho para aprovecharte de mi inocencia...-se acercó insinuante agarrándola del culo.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi culo!-le empujó-para follar vuelve a esa madriguera que le llamas local.

-¿estás celosa?-le acarició la oreja con la lengua, la chica puso mala cara-porque si es así debería ser porque somos pareja, y no lo somos, ¿o si?

-Ni muerta-le apartó-¿es que no te entra en la cabeza que no quiero pareja de hecho?

-Vale, vale-miró la pantalla-dime que por lo menos le has visto la cara.

-Un tío, de mediana edad, de complexión fuerte, un nivel 20, o tal vez 16-el chico asintió pensativo-pero no era el adecuado.

-¿el que?-le miró extrañado

-No era el tío-le señaló-no es él quien busca a Klaus.

-¿¡A Klaus!? ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-corrió hasta su teléfono, enviando varios mensajes o tal vez escribiendo algo en el correo, o eso le pareció a Elena que odiaba sentirse apartada-Llama a Kath.

-Oh claro.

Stefan esperó hasta que fuera desaparecido para saltar directamente al exterior, con movimientos ligeros llegó hasta el coche, metiéndose dentro sin esperar invitación, la chica del interior le sonrió de mala gana.

-Aquí tienes para Nik

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Damon se paseó por la habitación dando vueltas en circulo, nervioso esperando la llegada de su guardaespaldas para darle las nuevas, pero nada, llevaba veinte minutos y no tenía ninguna señal. Ric le había llamado a la mañana para avisarle de unos nuevos clientes de Venezuela, pero aún no había dado ni una señal de vida. La puerta se abrió con rapidez se plantó en medio para recibirle, pero no entró Ric sino su hermana, puso mala cara, la chica seguía entrando sin llamar aún teniendo la edad que tenía.

-¿A ti no te han dicho que puedo tener visita?

-Si ya-sonó seca, con pasos vacilantes se sentó en la cama-esto está demasiado bien hecho, no has estado con nadie...

-Hay más lugares en la casa-sonrió con picardía-no necesito la cama, puedo utilizar el suelo, otra sala...

-O la piscina-se tensó pero la sonrisa de su hermana le demostró que no sabía nada que lo había dicho por decir-pero no has hecho nada porque papá nos tiene a prueba-esta vez si le miró a los ojos, le brillaban con fuerza y con furia, Damon necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta-y no pienso perder.

-¿Cómo? ¿desde cuando te interesa el negocio familiar?

-Desde que sé que te interesa a ti-sonrió falsamente-te quiero mucho pero sé que estás metido en un juego sucio y no pienso permitir que se pierda todo por tu culpa.

Damon estaba alucinando, y no sabía como salirse del tema sin salir perjudicado, no sabía a ciencia cierta de que hablaba su hermana, podía saber mucho y al mismo tiempo ser una estratagema pasa sacarle información. Con aires de grandeza se dirigió a la puerta para señalarle la salida.

-Largo, a mi no se me insulta en mi propiedad-sonrió con desgana-desaparece hermanita no has querido decir eso en realidad.

-Pero...-dudó-¡Damon!

-¿Qué?-se pavoneó-no sabes ni de lo que hablas-Ric llamó a Damon desde el exterior, el chico se asomó al balcón, tenía que quitarse del medio a su hermana.

La chica bufó pero se dejó arrastrar hasta el exterior, Damon la observó hasta que desapareció de su vista, Ric se mofó de él todo lo que quedó de camino hasta el pueblo.

-No le veo la gracia...-se adentraron a uno de los bares de la zona-creí que mi hermana lo sabía.

-Te pones en lo peor Damon-alzó la mano para pedir mesa-tenemos un reservado...

-¿Dónde?-miró a su alrededor como un niño chico, era un bar de dos plantas, pero ambas estaban al acceso de cualquiera por lo que no había intimidad alguna, Ric se rió descontroladamente-¿tu estás drogado?

-Gilipollas.

Una muchacha australiana les señaló la puerta trasera, Damon vacilante siguió a su amigo todo el mundo le lanzabas miradas acusatorias, iban demasiado bien vestidos para ese lugar. Atravesaron el pasillo hasta alcanzar el sótano; todo estaba oscuro por lo que costaba adaptarse a la oscuridad.

-Bienvenidos-se oyó en un perfecto inglés, Damon se sentó en la silla, solo había una luz-mi nombre es Shane, soy tu contacto.

-Un placer-dijo frío, le costó bastante pasarse al inglés-¿tienes la primera parte?

-Si claro-sacó un sobre-cincuenta mil como acordamos.

-¿y qué es lo que quieres?-tacto los billetes comprobando si eran de verdad, Shane le observó con detalle-te he hecho una pregunta.

-Veinte de estos-Damon alzó la cabeza-me sorprende mucho-le señaló-que sepas que son de verdad con tocarlos.

-No te he mirado por eso-soltó el sobre-sino que no me has dicho si los quieres en dólares americanos, libras o euros...

-Ah-se tocó el cabello-dólares americanos, ¿a cuanto me saldrá?

-Eso lo hablaremos después del trabajo que me cueste, al ser americanos tiene que pasar la frontera de mi línea de bancos así que te saldrá caro.

-Pero Salvatore-de la sombra salió una mujer pelirroja-¿no tiene que pasar una prueba para que su padre le conceda el poder?

-Eso no me preocupa-sonrió con suficiencia-a vosotros os debería preocupar, contra más trabajo me cueste más caro será.

-Pagaré lo que sea...

Damon se levantó y llamó a Ric.

-El os dará los detalles más complejos, si me disculpan...-cogió su teléfono, le estaba vibrando desde hacía una hora con furia salió al exterior para que el chofer le llevara directamente a casa.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Elena miró de hito en hito a los presentes, no se estaba creyendo para nada su petición y lo bien que venía su error en la misión, Klaus le explicó por segunda vez los errores, y lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora.

-Giusseppe no es el estafador-le aclaró-así que me viene de perlas que hayas fallado.

-¿Podéis dejar de recordármelo?-se enfureció-¿y qué tengo que hacer?

-El viejo te quiere como una de sus imágenes.

-¿qué es eso?-odiaba sentirse inferior, se cruzó de brazos como una niña pequeña.

Katherine se sentó a su lado cogiendo la copa de vodka que reposaba solitaria en la mesa, Klaus le tendió la tableta con la información pero sin mostrarle nada en concreto.

-Tendrás que ser la chica de los recados, la de las conferencias, la imagen del banco.

-Pensé que lo que querías es que fuera la puta que le robaba los códigos al estafador, ¿de qué me sirve ser la chica de los recados de un trabajador leal?

-Ese es el punto clave-le abrió una pestaña-te convertirás en la mano derecha de uno de los sucesores, le enamorarás, sin llevártelo a la cama-remarcó sus últimas palabras-ya que está prometido, debe ser algo clandestino.

-Vale-le venía bien-¿detalles o algo?

-Puedo mostrarte una foto...

-No-tapó la tableta-tiene que parecer que es una sorpresa, si sé quien es no valdrá la pena.

-Como quieras.

Klaus se paseó por la sala calibrando los últimos detalles.

-Es de tu edad-comenzó Katherine-treinta moreno...

-Tengo veinticinco Kath-le recordó, odiaba que mintiera de esa manera con su edad.

-Como sea, ojos azules, de gran atractivo pero muy astuto...si desconfía de ti perderás.

-No me conoce-le recordó-no tiene porque desconfiar-sonrió con suficiencia-¿o es que tengo que recordaros con quien habláis?

-Es por eso que te he elegido a ti Elena-la cogió de las manos-porque eres la mejor...

La limusina, la misma la recogió en mitad de la calle, todo estaba oscuro pero Elena no estuvo pendiente del recorrido que realizaban ni a donde iban porque ya lo sabía perfectamente. Caminar por esos jardines le hacía recordar su encuentro carnal con ese desconocido, apretó los puños odiaba sentirse como se sentía, y aún se seguía jurando que le destruiría. Una mano la retuvo, miró a su espalda, un muchacho rubio le frenó.

-¿Señorita Gilbert?

-Si, soy yo.

-Mi nombre es Alaric Saltzman le llevaré hasta recepción-hizo una pequeña reverencia-será la imagen de la empresa, es un detalle simple pero complejo en ambos aspectos, estarás al acceso de los cambios y los movimientos pero sin estar al tanto de nada circunstancial como podrá ver-le abrió la puerta-y será la mano derecha de...

-Damon Salvatore-dijo una voz fría a su espalda, la chica tragó saliva y con gesto neutral se giró pero algo en su interior le hacía pensar que nada iba a ser tan fácil.

Ambos se quedaron blancos al ver la presencia del otro, del causante de sus pesadillas en esa noche, Damon apretó la mandíbula se sentía traicionado y destrozado, Elena estaba tensa pero feliz iba a poder vengarse...

-Va a ser divertido...

Estos dos han ido muy rápido y ninguno quiere al otro en su vida, veremos como continua esto jeje

* * *

**Dejad vuestros reviews para saber si voy bien o voy mal :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Estoy que voy a explotar! Acabo de comenzar (las clases) y ya quiero que acaben pero hasta abril no habrá parón, dios no creo que sobreviva. La semana que viene la tengo completa con economía, literatura y matemáticas, + las pruebas físicas. Enero y Febrero van a ser petantes, hasta marzo no tendré un poco de relax. Pero el relax lo veré en junio cuando acabe las finales.**_

_**Os dejo el cap!**_

**OMN 03:**

Llevaba una semana adaptándose a su nueva vida y ya nada era como esperaba, atosigada como estaba se bebió de un trago el café con sabor a chocolate, puso mala cara odiaba el sabor de ese estúpido café, en realidad odiaba todo lo relacionado con La Toscana, con Florencia y con ese casa, y especialmente con ese hombre, apretó los puños al oír unos pasos acercándose sin darse la vuelta recuperó la compostura, las palabras de hacía una semana seguían muy presentes "Va a ser divertido..." pero, ¿para quién...?

-¿Has terminado con el informe de contabilidad?

-¿Tengo cara de contable o de saber algo de economía...?

-Por favor podrías mostrar que has sido contratada por algo relacionado con los números a seguir dejando claro que eres solo...

Se acercó amenazante, pero seductor a partes iguales, sabiendo plenamente que se trataba de su enemiga no de un juguete.

-¿Solo qué?-musitó con asco-di lo señor, solo porque soy "su" favorita...

-Creeme si pudiera ya te habría echado personalmente, eres solo un estorbo...

-¿De veras?-se acercó insinuante, ya no había nada que los separara-si fuera así, ¿por qué tu padre se ha interesado en mi presencia...?

-No lo sé, es tan extraño...-le costaba la misma vida mantener la compostura, pero debía ser paciente su hermana estaba siempre en el momento clave y este no iba a ser una excepción-sea como sea-miró por encima de su hombro-si estás aquí para conseguir dinero la llevas clara, me acuesto hasta con perras peores que tú..o de tu misma calaña...

Elena se mordió la lengua, así era su día a día, nadie le había dicho que debía ser sumisa pero ella había cometido un error en el pasado, él era su presa y ella se había dejado atrapar. Solo ella podía intercambiar los papeles.

Amara bajó las escaleras a pasos agigantados, un mayordomo le seguía de cerca con el pequeño Silas en brazos, Elena puso los ojos en blanco, si había algo que odiaba más que sentirse inferior eran los críos, se apartó de Damon y se dirigió al despacho para olvidarse un segundo de esos problemas.

-Damon querido...-se colocó en el espejo-¿me queda bien?

-Te ves hermosa-se colocó en su espalda, rozándola con un dedo-pero deberías llevar un chal o algo.

-¿Tu crees?-se colocó mejor los tirantes-¿y Silas?

Damon puso mala cara pero cogió al pequeño sin problemas el chico se puso a jugar con la camisa de su tío.

-Esta aún más guapo-le dio un tierno beso en la cabecita-ah una cosa, disfruta que será tu último evento...

-Que gracioso casi me lo creo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó inocente mientras hacía muecas divertidas para calmar la tensión que se estaba formando, el niño no se merecía ese odio.

-Lo sabes-sonrió a su hijo-deja de bromear papá me ha invitado a "mi" a este evento, no al niño problemático.

-Claro pues este niño no se puede quedar con un crío-le soltó en sus brazos comprobando que su ropa seguía en perfecto estado-odio tener que quedarme sin hacer nada.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte...-sonrió-oh no, que papá te pidió expresamente que así fuera...

Con una risa de fondo la mujer se despidió junto a su guardaespaldas, Ric esperó hasta que saliera de la casa para recordarle a su amigo que no podía perder los papeles en esa casa, que seguía siendo territorio enemigo.

-Los papeles para el austriaco Roc ya están listos.

-Dile que espere-se reparó en la puerta del despacho-que necesito relajarme.

-¿Qué vas...?

Damon le ignoró y continuó su camino hasta el despacho, Alaric miró su móvil la señal tendría que esperar, con pasos firmes se dirigió al exterior a realizar su rol de guardaespaldas ante los ojos de los demás.

Elena colocó los últimos documentos en el archivador, mientras revisaba los últimos detalles una hoja cayó al suelo, con cuidado la recogió, pertenecía a los gastos de la casa, cogió su tableta para sacarle unas fotos.

-Señorita...-se quedó quieto, al mismo tiempo que ella que dejó caer la hoja al suelo, el chico frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos fulminando con la mirada-¿ya es tu free-time?

-Solo revisaba las últimas noticias, es parte de mi trabajo.

-Ah, no sabía que tu rol también fuera el de espía informática.

-No-se levantó-mi rol es el de tener que aguantarle señor Salvatore, ¿quería algo?

-Que la echaran a patadas, pero no se puede-se sentó en uno de los sillones-tendré que esperar a que meta la pata hasta el fondo...

-Gracias por su confianza-sonó irónica, tal vez demasiado, pero ya estaba cansada de tener que aguantarle de esa manera, ignorándole se puso a ordenar los informes no le iba a dar el placer de sentirse incómoda con su presencia.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Stefan y Katherine paseaban por las calles alborotadas de gente de Milán, llevaban tres días en la ciudad sin parar ni un segundo, de desfile a desfile, y sin entender por qué estaban haciendo eso. El chico soltó el periódico en recepción, mientras Katherine recogía los pases para el último desfile de la ciudad, el chico miraba atónito a la morena, como esta saludaba a los clientes como una más.

-¿Sucede algo?-pronunció en italiano, Stefan enarcó una ceja no se lo estaba creyendo, apretó los puños.

-No soy tu chico de los recados-le murmuró con odio en el oído, sonriendo a las chicas de su espalda-¿me puedes explicar qué tiene esto que ver con nuestro golpe?

-No todo está relacionado con el estafo Stef-cogió una copa de champán-por favor disfruta que en cinco minutos comienza el desfile de...

-¡No me interesa!-explotó-ya que "no todo está relacionado con el estafo Stef" me voy a divertir en los antros de esta ciudad, ¡adiós!

Dando tumbos y murmurando salió por la puerta sorprendiendo a más de uno de los clientes y trabajadores, ignorando por completo las miradas se adentró al salón de actos, y con cuidado se sentó sonriente en la fila cinco en el asiento dieciséis.

-Disculpe-se sentó, todo se oscureció y se dio paso a los trajes de baño-pensé que no te vería hasta la noche.

-Pensaba igual pero mi jet privado me trajo en diez minutos-miró el escenario-¿todo bien?

-Si tienes la mitad cumpliré con el trabajo-sin mirarse comenzaron a hablar, a Katherine le encantaba atar cabos con varios de sus negocios, seguramente sería por eso por lo que Nik la contrató, mirando sin mirar estuvo durante veinte minutos viendo el desfile, tras el descanso volvió con la actuación, solo había pasado una hora cuando la morena volvió a abrir la boca-¿qué quieres que haga exactamente?

-Que mi hermano quede ko, fuera del negocio familiar-sonrió con suficiencia-aquí tienes lo pactado, en veinticuatro horas lo quiero fuera.

-Demasiado…

-¿El qué?

-tiempo-sonrió-sólo dame unas horas y estará fuera de límite-se separó, pero la chica la agarró antes de que diese un paso en falso.

-No quiero que muera, que quede claro, solo quiero que mi padre vea en mi a su elegida, y no a él.

-Disculpa que te lo pregunte, normalmente con una foto me vale, pero ¿quién es tu padre?

-Giuseppe Salvatore-si antes Katherine había pensando que Nik la contrató por su astucia ahora sabía también porque odiaba su rebeldía, la había cagado, había aceptado un trabajo que puede que ni siquiera pudiese cumplir, sonriendo y sin faltar a su promesa, se despidió de Amara, con rumbo, de nuevo a Florencia, a solucionar ese pequeño acuerdo.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Elena recogió los últimos informes y dio las últimas llamadas de la tarde, había tenido que aguantar los ojos de Damon clavados en su espalda toda la tarde, pero había valido la pena, el chico no había encontrado nada para destruirla, justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, un hombre trajeado que Elena conocía muy bien dio su entrada, Damon se recompuso ya que llevaba un buen rato esparcido en el sofá.

-¿Elijah?-no le reconoció a primera vista-¿eres la mano derecha de mi padre?

-Era, y seguiré siendo mientras esta locura dure.

-Uno que está de mi lado…

-No se equivoque señor Salvatore, ni de usted ni de Amara, ha su debido tiempo-dijo sin faltar en ningún momento el respeto-venía a deciros…

Damon frunció el ceño, no se podía creer que esa chica estuviese hasta en la sopa, sin pestañear le indicó con un gesto que se sentara, pero no lo hizo, empezó a relatar como si se tratase de una grabadora cada detalle y puntualidad, sin respirar.

-Su padre quiere sabe si asistirá-"¿qué si quiere saberlo? ¡otra prueba más!" Damon asintió sin alterarse ni un centímetro-¿y usted señorita?

-Será todo un honor, a fin de cuentas es mi trabajo-agachó un poco la cabeza y mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, Damon se quedó observándola durante unos segundos, le daba asco ver como esa puta podía ganarse el favoritismo de su padre pero al mismo tiempo, y a partes iguales no podía resistirse a que sus ojos se perdieran en esos labios exquisitos que podrían hacer maravillas con su miembro, carraspeó para calmarse, los dos presentes lo observaron, Elena dibujó una mueca de asco y Elijah, que no le prestó mucha atención se disculpó.

-Espere-le llamó Damon, alejándose un poco del despacho y de los ojos de Elena-¿mi hermana va a asistir?

-No, su padre no lo ha requerido…

-Bien ya era hora, antes me ha dejado a mi..

Elijah asintió y con un gesto desapareció de la estancia, Damon en cambio repasó mentalmente todos los detalles, era una mera reunión de presentación con los clientes más importantes, sonrió con satisfacción, Shane quedaría más que complacido, si estaban los clientes adecuados tendría el acceso directo desde Estados Unidos, silbando subió las escaleras no sin antes mirar, una vez más, en dirección a ese despacho, y a esa mujer que tanto le extrañaba y despreciaba a partes iguales.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Elena cerró la puerta con disimulo y cogió su móvil desde dentro del sujetador, de una capa interior, pulsó las teclas con prisa necesitaba información con urgencia, no podía ir a una zona de gala con tanta facilidad y más sin avisar a sus jefes.

-Código blanco, ¿mandar información?

-Código aceptado guapísima-la chica puso los ojos en blanco, era la voz de Stefan, ¿qué haría él con el teléfono de su hermana? desconocía la respuesta pero le importaba bien poco.

-Tengo gala esta noche en el mejor distrito de la ciudad, acompañada por Damon Salvatore, requiro movimientos.

-Deja que hable con Niklaus, recibirás información y traje en media hora, cambio y corto follaamiga-"cerdo" le fuese gustado añadir pero dejó la conversación tan incómoda ahí, no pensaba darle el placer de seguir discutiendo inútilmente con un capullo como él, aún no sabe porque sigue acostándose con eso, tal vez, simplemente por buscar cariño donde no lo había

La noche llegó antes de lo esperado, y nadie había aparecido aún con información sobre la misión ni con ningún traje, echando humos volvió a comprobar la hora, ya mismo irían a recogerla, y ella no sabía ni que hacer ni en qué pensar. Alguien llamó a la puerta, apurada corrió abriendo la puerta.

-¡Por fin…!

Katherine sonrió, portando consigo un traje de acetato violeta, ajustado y marcando sus curvas, con la mejor de sus sonrisas agradeció el detalle, y empezó a desvestirse mientras Katherine explicaba a la carrera los detalles de la misión.

-Y una cosa más…-Elena se giró,pero no consiguió escuchar más nada, pues Katherine tenía otros planes para esa noche-lo siento mucho Elenita pero tu Damon ha cabreado a su hermanita…

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Damon esperaba impaciente en la entrada de su casa, Ric estaba a su lado, como su formal guardaespaldas, ambos estaban acompañados de Elijah por lo que no podían hacer ningún movimiento que alertara su alianza, Elena no tardó mucho más en aparecer, con un vestido resplandeciente de color violeta, salía de un coche negro, acompañada del hombre que había enviado Damon expresamente para traerla que en realidad lo había hecho para saber exactamente donde vivía. Elena le miró sugerente, tenía el pelo recogido en un moño alto, con algunos rizos sueltos, dejando el cuello libre para sorpresa de todos, el vestido era largo, le llegaba hasta más abajo que los tobillos pero sus zapatos se realzaban con una fuerza imponente. Damon no le dio mucha importancia, le abrió la puerta y la chica con la mejor de sus sonrisas se dejó hacer.

-No disfrutes tanto zorra tus días aquí están contados-Elena no contestó, pues en ese instante Elijah se sentada en el copiloto, al lado de Alaric, el cual comprobó por el retrovisor que todo fuese en orden.

Llegaron a la recepción puntualmente, ni los primeros ni los últimos con ese toque de elegancia que caracteriza desde siempre a los Salvatore, Damon le ofreció encantador la mano a Elena, la chica soltó una risita y sin dudarlo se enganchó a su brazo, paseando y contoneándose alrededor de alta alcurnia, no vio por ningún lado a Amara y eso le alegró pero también la preocupa en partes iguales.

La fiesta continuó como cualquier ceremonia, la gente animada charlaba con los conocidos y la menos entusiasta observaba la competencia, Damon solo se paseaba con su flamante acompañante por toda la sala, para él era territorio enemigo.

-¿Una copa?-le ofreció el ponche a Elena, la chica asintió, alzando la mano para recoger el recipiente, Damon tiró de ella hasta tenerla a unos centímetros suya, la miró lascivamente-deliciosa…-probó el vaso dejándolo caer de nuevo en la mesa, después como si el tacto le quemase la apartó, alejándose para hablar con alguien, Elena abrió la boca alucinada, y apretando los puños decidió como iba a ser su jugada.

La noche corrió como la polvora, Damon estaba impecable aunque más de una vez se había tenido que morder la lengua para no mandar a más de una viaje adinerada con ganas de tocar las narices a la mierda, por no hablar de esos señores que se creían una especie en extinción, era insoportable por lo que acabó bebiendo más de la cuenta. Ric se acercó a él para devolverle a la realidad, pero Elijah fue más rápido, y hablándole en el oído le pidió que le acompañase, Ric no estaba seguro, no quería dejarle ir solo, pero con un gesto le advirtió que estaría pendiente.

Damon se dirigió a una sala al fondo del salón, todo estaba completamente a oscuras por lo que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar una imagen clara, el ruido de unos tacones y el olor a colonia francesa le dio las pistas necesarias para saber con quien estaba tratando, con la mejor de sus sonrisas abrió los brazos, donde una rubia sin pudor se lanzó.

-¡Oh Damon!-le acarició la mejilla-dios cuanto te he echado de menos…

-Yo también amor, no sabes cuánto anhelaba tu sonrisa…-ambos se quedaron prendados en los ojos del otro, hasta que Elijah carraspeó-lo siento pero estoy en una reunión urgente, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿cuando…?

-Amor-le agarró el rostro-cálmate ya hablaremos ahora te espera tu futuro trabajo, es irrelevante como he llegado hasta aquí, lo importante es que ya nada nos separará...nada…

Damon sonrió ampliamente, nunca había echado más de menos a su prometida, nunca había estado tan desesperado, y no entendía porque ahora era diferente, bueno si que lo entendía, la culpable era Elena, esa supuesta secretaria, esa prostituta, ese pequeño error se estaba extendiendo como la mugre, agarrando de la mano una vez a su novia, la hizo girar hasta besarla.

-Nos veremos pronto...te lo prometo…-unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, que para Damon fue tocar el cielo que tanto deseaba, y para la rubia fue sentirse en casa, donde quería estar. Damon salió como una bala de la habitación, la rubia miró como desaparece esa pequeña rendija de luz cuando se cerró la puerta, con una sonrisa cogió el móvil y comprobó la hora.

-Señorita Rebekah, ¿mando a que la acompañen a la mansión?

-No hará falta Elijah tengo la manera de llegar, igual gracias, vigila a mi Damon…-el chico asintió en la oscuridad, desapareciendo por la misma puerta que Damon.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Elena se arrastró confusa por el suelo, tenía la vista borrosa, y no conseguía enfocar nada con claridad, se agarró por instinto a un palo, demasiado blando para ser eso, alzó la vista, aclarándose, era una persona, una pierna por lo tanto, se apartó por instinto. ¿Qué cojones le había pasado?

-Hola guapísima…

-¿Stef…?-dijo con asco, pues no comprendía cómo había llegado a esa situación ni como ese imbécil se pavoneaba de su ignorancia, se levantó con torpeza, tropezando en el primer intento, Stefan no pudo retener la risa y se carcajea a su costa, la chica se mordió la lengua en cuanto se recupera se le iba a matar-¿qué me ha pasado…?

-Y yo que se-alzó las manos declarándose completamente inocente-te encontré así, que conste.

-Si claro…-entonces lo recordó, a Damon, a su sonrisa sarcástica, a su cita, a Katherine, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza pero las cosas ya tomaban sentido-¡hija de puta!

Corrió hacia la puerta, la cual le pareció realmente lejana, tropezó varias veces pero alcanzó el pomo, rió a carcajadas, ¿por qué le había traicionado así? ¿y para qué? No lo entendía, estaba haciendo bien su misión, olvidando la parte donde ella rompió una regla, no había cometido error alguno, solo llevaba una semana, no podía esperar más de ella, entonces, ¿qué iba o estaba haciendo? Gimió solo de pensar que todo se habría ido a la mierda con Damon por culpa de ella. Ella que quería venganza.

-Stefan…-sonó con un favor, por lo que sorprendió al muchacho que se estaba atusando el pelo delante del espejo-llévame ante Klaus…

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Tengo que darle un recado de Katherine…

-¿Katherine te ha pedido eso?-sonaba a chiste en los labios de Stefan, y si Elena se paraba a pensarlo un segundo también en su mente sonaría así, Katherine no eran de las personas que pedían recados, sino que daban órdenes, el chico se encogió de hombros, y la acompañó.

Elena llegó más calmada hasta el parking de la segunda avenida como le había informado Klaus a Stefan, dio varias vueltas fingiendo que buscaba algo en el bolso, hasta que se chocó con un hombre negro de edad media, Connor si no recordaba mal se llamaba, se dejó arrastrar hasta una cavina telefónico, cogió el teléfono.

-Bien ¿qué quiere mi réplica favorita?-odiaba que la tratase de manera inferior a Katherine, la cual era su favorita sin duda.

-Denunciar a tu original favorita.

-¿Qué ha hecho tu hermana?-ahora sonaba más serio, como si acabase de meterse en el plan de estafador y hombre de negocios que fingía ser.

-Usurpar mi identidad-le dijo firme, sin dudarlo-y sin ningún ánimo de ayudar a la misión a la que estoy asignada.

Klaus no contestó, ni hizo ningún movimiento, sin dudarlo colgó, dejando estupefacta a Elena, al cual gruñó y empezó a patalear, odiaba a su hermana, hacía y deshacía con ella a su antojo, por culpa de ella lo perdió todo en el pasado y lo estaba volviendo a hacer, se apodera de todo lo que tenía sin importarle que se llevaba por el camino.

Pues esta vez iba a ser ella la que diese un paso en falso, y no la perfecta Katherine.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Elena, o mejor dicho Katherine, pasea con elegancia por los jardines de la estancia había perdido de vista a Damon y la peluca ya empezaba a estorbarle, por no hablar de las lentillas que le dificultaba la vista, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz, sintió unos brazos rodeándola y apartándola de la gente, se deshizo de ellos rápidamente pero no vio venir el derechazo que recibió.

Se tambaleó pero no tuvo tiempo de caerse porque su contricante la volvió a coger del brazo arrastrándola un par de metros.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-gritó con asco mientras se lanzaba contra la peluca-¡pedazo de puta!

-¡¿Elena?!-alucinó, pero poco tardó en recuperarse con rabia se lanzó contra su hermana, tirándola al suelo, ambos forcejearon sin dañar más de lo necesario a la otra, aunque Elena no estaba dispuesta a seguir con ese juego que empezaron hace cinco años, cuando ella lo perdió todo.

-¡Es tu culpa zorra! ¡Me lo quitastes todo! ¿¡y ahora rompes mi misión!?-empezó a gritar al sentir como Katherine le clavaba el tacón en su ingle, se apartó bruscamente-¿¡pero qué coño te pasa!?

-¡Te quejas!-rió-¡cuando te lo he dado todo cuando te quedastes sin nada! ¿¡qué clase de desgraciada eres!?-Katherine dejó caer el resto de la peluca, sus pelo rubiasco caía en cascada sobre su piel arañada y magullada.

-¡Una que está harta de hacer el puto trabajo sucio!-se lanzó contra ella, clavándole las uñas en el pecho y bajando, formando una línea roja sobre la piel expuesta, Katherine gritó desesperada, si no se calmaba la cosa alguien las pillaria allí.

-¿¡y te quejas cuando has roto la norma principal!?-la chica se quedó quieta, paralizada sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar eso-¿crees que no me iba a enterar? Klaus te dijo que mantuvieras una relación clandestina con Damon, ¿no me vas a decir ahora que su comportamiento no se debe a algo que hayas hecho?

Elena escupió al suelo, ni siquiera se dignó a ver si era sangre o simplemente saliva acumulada, escrutó a su hermana, buscando un indicio, algo con lo que tirar, y lo encontró.

-Eso no es excusa para drogarme…

-Por favor no lo he hecho-hizo aspavientos con las manos-solo te golpee, y un poco de cloroformo a la tela que te enseñé…-rió.

-¿POR QUÉ?-pronunció cada palabra como si le quemase la garganta, necesitaba una excusa para no lanzarse a su yugular, Katherine miró a su alrededor, y recogiendo su peluca, o lo que quedaba de ella, se acercó a su hermanita, posando su mano fría sobre su mejilla.

-Oh mi niña...porque sí...porque me da la gana-la agarró del cuello, apretando con fuerza-y te recuerdo que sigues viva gracias a mi…

-¿Qué cojones..?-ambas chicas se quedaron estupefactas, Katherine deshizo su agarre, y Elena cayó de rodillas al suelo, llevándose ambas manos al cuello para consolar su herida, el chico, las miró alternativamente. Las cosas no podían ir peor.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme :D sé que os debo comentarios y demás, me pasaré cuando pueda, TDTL subiré el lunes con esa no tengo problema, esta puede que tarde más. Gracias por todo, especialmente por el recibimiento de la historia, soy toda oídos si tenéis alguna duda o sugerencia.**_

_**Besos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Creo que este es el episodio más largo de esta historia-aunque no para tanto-y ojalá sea de vuestro agrado porque las clases me dejan sin neuronas, tengo las rentas, las macro, las micro, el siglo XIX, y las funciones incrustadas en mi cerebro y esto me deja completamente seca. Asi que veré si puedo escribir algo este finde.**_

**OMN 04:**

Katherine se levantó apresuradamente, alizándose el vestido sonrió con ternura al muchacho de pelo castaño que tenía enfrente, pero le reconoció al instante, era el guardaespaldas de Damon Salvatore, su sonrisa cayó como cristal roto, y Elena se retorció en el suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos, ¿qué excusa se iban a inventar? ¿Katherine llamaría al "exterminador"? Fuese lo que fuese, la que lo iba a pasar mal iba a ser ella, Klaus le había dicho que se encargaba él, y ella le había ignorado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, señorita Gilbert?-las miró alternativamente, tanto a la rubia que llevaba el traje de Elena, como a la morena que llevaba el uniforme de esa mañana, no estaba entendiendo nada, y lo peor, que iba a tener que molestar a Damon, cogió su transmisor para dar la señal, apartándose de las chicas, cuando sintió algo frío recorriéndole la columna vertebral. Elena ahogó un grito cuando el cuerpo de Alaric caía al suelo con una brecha en la cabeza, se llevó las manos a la boca para aguantar las ganas de gritar. Katherine no parecía afectada en absoluto, estaba más que acostumbrada, quitándose los zapatos que le molestaban tiró del cuerpo inerte del moreno hasta el aparcamiento. Miró a Elena, y alzando una ceja, le preguntó sin palabras ¿qué estaba esperando?

Elena tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, le dolía intensamente la cabeza, los recuerdos de la última vez que vio hacer esto a Katherine la perturbaban.

La chica se dejó arrastrar hasta su hermana, como la última vez, como si todo se reprodujese años después.

_Elena esa tarde había llegado tarde del instituto, le pillaba muy lejos por lo que había decidido pedirle a Matt que la acompañase, era tan dulce, y el chaval se había quedado esperando a que le invitase a entrar, pero Elena no podía permitirse eso, sus padres ya habría vuelto, y estarían discutiendo una vez más. Para todos Elena era perfecta e inocente, pero esos "todos" solo eran sus admiradores, la realidad estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Quitando su estúpida sonrisa llamó a la puerta, puso el oído pero no consiguió oír nada, eso era buena señal pero no sabía hasta qué punto podía estar equivocada, introdució las llaves pero no hizo falta, su hermana, abrió de un golpe seco, y sin dejarla reaccionar la introdució ante la penetrante y oscura sala. Todo estaba completamente vacío, Elena solo tanteaba con las manos y soltaba monosílabos a su hermana._

_Katherine la dejó caer encima del sofá y encendió una lámpara, Elena frunció el ceño, ¿sus padres no estaban?_

_-¿Qué ha pasado Kath?-Katherine tenía unos años menos que ella, cinco concretamente era la diferencia, ella tenía diecisiete y su hermana trece, Elena miró dubitativa a su alrededor, encontrándose una mano tendida en el suelo, sorprendida se arrastró del sofá, viendo como su madre reposaba con una herida en la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos, y sangre cayendo de su frente, Elena ahogó un grito, se arrastró lejos de su madre-¿¡qué ha pasado…!?_

_La pregunta murió en su boca, cuando vio las manos de Katherine completamente ensangrentadas, y como su propia ropa tenía restos de sangre._

Elena se quedó atónita mirando a Katherine, la chica seguía arrastrando el cuerpo hasta el exterior pero ambas sabían que era una estupidez, pues habría seguridad por todos lados. Elena quiso deternarla, darle fin a esa tontería pero los recuerdos seguían presentes en su cabeza, nublando cualquier atisbo de coherencia.

_-¿Qué…?-las lágrimas se agolparon en su rostro, provocando que la chica estallase en un mar de lágrimas, se dejó caer en el suelo, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, sollozaba sin piedad, negándose a sí misma aceptar lo más evidente, que su madre ya no estaba._

_-No llores...tú me tienes que dar las gracias-las manos de Katherine se posaron en su mentón, levantando su rostro, Elena la miró horrorizada, ¿cómo podía estar diciendo eso? Su hermana se arrodilló junto a ella, y besó su frente con dulzura-solas tu y yo...nadie nos molestara…_

_-¿Y papá…?-Elena temió su respuesta, más que a su vida misma, Katherine la miró con el ceño fruncido-¿dónde está…?_

_La chica alzó la cabeza y le señaló la cocina, Elena miró en esa dirección, arrastrándose llegó hasta allí, no tuvo ni que entrar para ver las manchas de sangre, como si fueran arrastrado un cuerpo, Elena abrió los ojos alucinando, y las lágrimas ya no pidieron permiso, cayeron solas al vacío._

_"Solas tu y yo…" "Solas tu y yo…" "Solas…"_

-¿¡Vas a ayudarme o tengo que recordarte para quién trabajamos!?-Elena reaccionó, como si le fuesen pulsado el botón de reinicio, ¿wn qué estaba pensando? no podía recordar nada, no era momento de sufrimiento innecesario, tanto Katherine como ella la habían cagado, y tenían que solucionarlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Elena ayudó a su hermana a introducir a Alaric en un contenedor cercano, a Elena no le parecía la mejor idea, el chico no tenía culpa de nada y seguramente se despertaría pronto, el golpe era feo pero no para matarle.

No se atrevió a preguntar que iban a hacer con él, agachando la cabeza esperó la reprimenda de su hermana, porque esta vez ella la había cagado.

Katherine cogió su teléfono y llamó a Amara, era una soberana tontería pero tenía que advertir del inconveniente, no podía entregar a Elena, no era plan, pero sí podía inventarse una excusa, cuando se giró nerviosa, vio que Elena seguía allí.

-¡Que desaparezcas de una puta vez!-Elena alzó la cabeza sorprendida y un tanto dolida-¡ya me encargo solita vuelve a casa!

Elena retrocedió unos pasos, ¿de verdad quería dejarla fuera de este embrollo? Frunció el ceño, claro que no, si la quería fuera es que no iba a llamar a Klaus, ni a nadie de "ellos" es que lo que lo estaba haciendo no era del todo legal ni para ellos mismos, ella había interrumpido en su misión sin avisar, estaba metida en algo gordo, y Elena no iba a permitir que se saliese con la suya.

Pero ahora no era el momento, casi sin pensarlo salió de allí corriendo, sin ninguna dirección fija. Katherine la vió partir, había jugado muy mal con su hermana era más lista de lo que pensaba.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Tras el discurso donde estuvo completamente solo, salió de la casa, en busca principalmente de Alaric, quería que le acompañase a la mansión, no podía soportar ni un segundo más en la boca del lobo, se había pasado gran parte de la noche fingiendo ser alguien que no era, buscando por todos lados se decantó por preguntar al de seguridad.

-Lo siento señor Salvatore la última vez que vi al señor Saltzman era en compañía de ustedes-con ese "ustedes" hablaba también de Elena, puso mala al recordar a la castaña, le había resultado bastante fría en la fiesta, más de lo natural, como si no fuese ella realmente, carraspeó al ver por donde iban sus pensamientos, ¿qué tenía esa chica que le provocaba nauseas cada pocos segundos? Sabía que no podía irse sin ella, pero tampoco la encontraba, agotado decidió llamarla.

Salió a los jardínes para tener más intimidad y buscando en la agenda que le dio su padre oyó unos sollozos, unos gemidos no muy lejos de él, al principio lo achaca a una pareja de amantes pero después recordó que esa fiesta era un lugar de imagen donde todas las hienas estaban pendientes de sus presas, con la ceja alzada miró por todos lados, hasta que lo vió, una chica vestida con un traje de chaqueta y el pelo revuelto en lo que sería un moño o intento de él, con pasos vacilantes se acercó a ella, reconociendo al instante se perfil. Era ella, era Elena, tan débil como cuando la conoció, tragó saliva ruidosamente al comprender porque se había dejado llevar, porque la había elegido a ella, porque había visto en sus ojos lo mismo que reflejaban los suyos: soledad.

Se quitó la chaqueta al verla tiritar, era una estupidez en cierto grado, ya que la chica llevaba puesta la suya propia, pero Damon ya no pensaba con claridad, sólo podía verse reflejado en ella, se la echó por encima, Elena no se inmuta, no porque supiera de quién se trataba, si no porque no estaba allí mismo, porque su cabeza estaba divagando.

Damon se dejó caer en el mismo escalón, y sacó una pitillera de metal del bolsillo, le ofreció uno, la chica le miró, con esos ojos castaños hundidos en la oscuridad.

-¿Damon…?

El chico asintió, tal vez no respondía a su pregunta pero lo hizo de igual forma, la chica apartó la mirada, rechazando así el cigarro, Damon lo tiró al instante al suelo y se concentró en la noche, ignorando al manojo de nervios que tenía a su lado.

Elena no pudo llorar ni un segundo más, pero tampoco pudo levantarse, no sabía qué esperar de Damon, y encima, ¿cómo le iba a explicar el desastroso atuendo que llevaba? ¿y el aspecto? No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, pero le sorprendió que el silencio no le resultase incómodo a ninguno de los dos, le miró por el rabillo del ojo, y pudo ver que el reflejo de la noche le hacía mucho más atractivo que el del Sol, el corazón se le encogió con esos pensamientos.

El chico no parecía darse cuenta del debate interno de la castaña, todo lo contrario parecía divertirse verla en ese estado, Damon la miró de soslayo, era realmente guapa, muy atractiva y emanaba atracción por todas partes, incluso aunque estuviese así vestida, ahora si veía a esa chica, a Elena.

-¿dónde has dejado tu vestido y tus aires de grandeza princesita de la noche?-ahora era eso, "princesita de la noche" por lo menos no la había llamado puta a la cara, Damon la observó con sus penetrantes ojos azules durante unos segundos que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, por fin se atrevió a mirarle a la cara-¿qué te ha pasado?-preguntó dulcificando el tono, al ver la cara destrozada de la chica y los cortes que tenía en el labio, posó una mano sobre su mejilla, pero no la tocó.

-Me he peleado con mi hermana-no sabía porque había abierto la boca pero ahí estaba confesándose a su objetivo-se hizo pasar por mi, me suplanta, y ahora hemos hecho una locura…-se le quebró la voz al final de la frase, rompiéndose a llorar, Damon no supo como reaccionar a eso, y la consoló, la abrazó, sin saber el porqué, dejó que la chica llorase en su pecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, unidos en un confortable abrazo, lo único que Damon atinaba a pensar era en que esa chica estaba tiritando bajo su protección, que estaba débil por algo o por alguien, solo podía pensar en consolarla eternamente, apretó los labios dibujando una fina línea, esa chica le recordaba en sobremanera a él, eso o actuaba también como la gente que le rodeaba. Su teléfono empezó a vibrar, la chica gruñó en su pecho, mientras él ignoraba la llamada, el que quisiera hablar con él tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Le acarició con ternura la cabeza mientras le susurraba palabras en italiano que Elena no consiguió traducir ni entender, había estudiado el idioma, llevaba un año practicándolo y llevaba rodeada de italianos desde hacía una semana y pico, pero le costaba entender lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, ¿sería italiano o una vertiente más antigua? Alzó la cabeza, y seguramente en su rostro se dibujaría su incredulidad, porque Damon le sonrió, con su típica sonrisa torcida, y acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar le contestó a la pregunta no formulada.

-¿Tu italiano no alcanza a entenderme?-la chica negó con la cabeza, fulminándole con la mirada-¿eres americana?-asintió a regañadientes-¿cuánto tiempo llevas en Italia?

-Un año-musitó.

-¿y estudiando…?

-Un año-escupió, ¿cómo era posible que la despreciara tanto por no tener estudios?

-¿¡Un año!?-parecía alucinado, sonrió abiertamente, y la abrazó con más fuerza, sin dejar de sorprender a Elena-eres increíble...a mi el inglés se me atravesó.

-Pero has estado en América…

-Sí, y con traductores hasta en los supermercados durante unos años-rió por lo bajinis-y se supone que llevaba estudiando el idioma toda mi vida, pero ya ves, los idiomas no son lo mío.

-A mi no me cuestan, no dejo de viajar…-Elena alucinaba, no sabía porque seguía entre sus brazos y mucho menos sabía porque se estaba confesando, nadie sabía nada de ella, y eso siempre seguiría así, pero como era de prever su cabeza ordenaba una cosa y sus labios soltaban otra-aprendí búlgaro cuando era una cría porque mi madre es de allí, de Sofía-el chico asintió pensativo-también sé francés por mi hermana…-nombrarle le hizo recordar porque estaba en ese estado y se encogió en Damon, esperando su rechazo, el cual no vino.

-¿Me enseñas búlgaro?

-¿Perdona?-se alzó unos centímetros, Damon lo sintió como si fuesen leguas-¿en serio? ¿me estás hablando en serio?

-¿Por qué no…?-se lanzó a la piscina, necesitaba, sin saberlo querer estar más cerca de ella, descubrir su mundo-necesito más lenguas, y no creo que sea difícil…

-Si te costó el inglés el búlgaro…

-Quiero intentarlo-sostuvo sus manos en un agarre fuerte y decidido-necesito intentarlo-estaban a escasos centímetros, los ojos de Elena se perdieron en el azul de los suyos.

-Necesito…-tragó saliva-un minuto.

El chico se apartó desilusionado, temiendo haber sobrepasado unas líneas, y entonces se dio cuenta, claro que había traspasado unas líneas, el tenía novia, pareja estable y ella había sido su desliz, sabía cómo se las gastaba Rebekah y estaba tensando demasiado la cuerda, pero antes de tomar una decisión la chica le agarró de la mano, provocando que toda duda desapareciese.

-¡Claro será un reto! Y me encantan los retos…-murmuró pícara, torciendo su sonrisa en un vasto intento de imitar a Damon, el chico sintió como algo crecía dentro de él, carraspeó, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero su teléfono volvió a sonar, la chica desvió la mirada dolida cuando el chico contestó apresuradamente, después recordó en donde estaba metida, Damon era el estafador, el falsificador, tenía que estar pendiente de esa llamada, ya que podría ser crucial, aguzó el oído.

-Claro lo tengo listo, Shane tendría que haberte llegado ya la primera parte-Elena se apuntó mentalmente ese nombre y revisó de igual forma la lista de nombres que le entregó Nick, ese nombre no formaba parte de la lista-ya tengo el permiso de mis inversores te costará…-entonces se dio cuenta, de que llevaba un buen rato hablando delante de Elena, de esa chica que hacía unas horas consideraba una espía, frunció el ceño-¿puedes irte? La curiosidad mató al gato…-escupió con asco, tapando el auricular, la chica abrió la boca alucinada, y le lanzó un cruce de manga antes de quitarse del medio-¡Adiós princesita de la noche!-gritó, y pudo ver a la distancia como la chica dibujaba una mueca de asco.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Damon recorrió media Florencia a la carrera, después de haber recibido el aviso por mensaje no pudo sostenerse en sus pies, si algo le había sucedido, mataría a la persona capaz de destrozar a alguien. Con el corazón en un puño llegó hasta el callejón que le habían indicado, solo con una bolsa de dinero y su alma rota, cuando llegó lo encontró, Alaric reposaba tranquilo y atado en un poste, corrió a auxiliarlo, cuando oyó una voz de una mujer, estaba trastocada por lo que supuso que no sería ni la suya propia.

-No te metas en un negocio así Salvatore, o los que te quieres sufrirán por ello…

-¡Hija de puta!-le escupió, soltando la bolsa con el dinero-¡di quien te ha contratado!

Katherine se quedó quieta, ¿por qué no? Tenía que matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y necesitaba venganza contra Elena, pero tampoco podía permitir que su misión fallase. Sonrió.

-Yo tendría cuidado con las desconocidas…-y se introdució en un coche completamente negro, sin matrícula italiana, más bien rusa, Damon memorizó los números aún sabiendo que era inútil, que había perdido la oportunidad, abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, y unas lágrimas cayeron en su rostro, había estado a punto de perderlo cuando recibió el aviso.

Alaric se despertó en una habitación de hospital, desorientado intentó levantarse encontrándose con Damon, el cual le impidió realizar cualquier movimiento, bufó.

-No eres mi madre Damon…

-No, dios me libre-alzó las manos exageradamente, pero la tristeza se volvió a reflejar en sus ojos-¿quién te atacó?

Alaric abrió la boca para contestar pero no supo qué decir, recordaba haber dado vueltas por los salones y jardínes, recordaba haber visto a…

-Elena-musitó, Damon se tensó visiblemente-¡no ella no! Lo que me faltaba darte motivos…-rió por lo bajinis-espero no os hayáis matado…

-Habla.

-Vi a Elena creo, iba con alguien...es lo último que recuerdo, ni siquiera sé si esto es real…

Damon recordó las palabras de Elena, ella no iba vestida como en la fiesta, y le había comentado algo de suplantar, tenía que hablar con ella y salir de dudas.

-Da igual no te preocupes, dejaremos una denuncia y se acabó, yo debo irme a casa, tengo a Bec allí.

-Me alegro-chocan los puños-¿cuando me sacan?

-Mañana.

Damon se dejó caer en su cama, Rebekah dormía junto a él, no quería despertarla pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, observándola durante unos segundos esperó a que con su presencia abriese los ojos pero no fue así, decidió a despejarse salió un rato, quedándose tumbado en una de las tumbonas de la piscina, miró el cielo, en busca de respuestas, y lo único que obtuvo fue el dolor de la soledad.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Elena no pegó ojo en toda la noche, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos para intentarlo las imágenes del pasado mezcladas con las de la actualidad la atormentaban, dio varias vueltas en la cama, y cada roce casual con las sábanas le recordaba el calor del cuerpo de Damon, ofuscada se adentró en la ducha para despejarse, al salir supo que había algo diferente: Klaus le esperaba desperdigado en una silla, observando con cara de pocos amigos; la chica no dudo, se quitó la toalla y empezó a vestirse con la atenta mirada de ese depredador.

-Creo haberte dicho que te quedaras quieta.

-No me has dicho nada-le contestó en tono de guasa, sabiendo de ante mano que la estaba cagando hasta el fondo, se colocó las bragas de seda rosa mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo al rubio-ni siquiera un "hola"

-_Bon giorno_-pronunció en italiano-_Ora, spiegare a me perché ti rompi le mie regole_. (Buen día, ahora explícame porque rompes mis reglas)

-_Io non ho rotto niente_ (No he roto nada)-se defendió con el mismo tono, no se podría creer que Katherine le fuese con el cuento, cuando ella había sido la que había roto las normas, apretó los puños-_Perché!? Perché, Klaus!?_ (¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué, Klaus!?)

-_Perché ho detto così_ (Porque lo digo yo)-se levantó amenazante, la chica seguía completamente desnuca como única prenda las bragas, no le importó, a ninguno de los dos, el chico la agarró del mentón, alzándola-Porque yo soy tu dueño-pronunció en perfecto inglés, dejándola atónita ante su confesión…

-e Katherine?-sin saber porqué siguió con el italiano, el chico sonrió con tono de burla.

-Ella es superior a ti-la empujó-y pagará lo que ha hecho, pero lo tuyo no tiene perdón, ¡has jugado con tu trabajo! ¡Maldita sea no te pago para esto!

-¿¡Entonces para que me pagas!? ¿¡para ser vuestra puta!?-le gritó, le escupió antes de que se fuera, no entendía a que venía eso, pero lo había hecho, le había gritado el mismo insulto que Damon había utilizado con ella, y por primera vez le afectaba, Nik la observó detenidamente, como si algo fallase, como si estuviese estropeada, como un objeto la miró, la acarició la mejilla, pellizcando con fuerza su fina piel, Elena no se tensó, todo lo contrario, le miró con asco, esperando su respuesta.

-No llegas ni a eso…¿o es que te estás arrepintiendo? ¿Kath tiene razón? ¿te estás rebajando?-rió por lo bajinis-no esperaba eso de la Gran Elena

Con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios salió por la puerta, no sin antes recordarle que tenía una misión y que iba muy retrasada; era cierto Elena tenía que enamorar a Damon, y ayer sin quererlo había dado un gran paso con él, sonriente empezó a vestirse.

Elena llegó temprano ese día, con una sonrisa en los labios cruzó el umbral, quedándose de piedra al ver a Alaric en su posición natural, el chico se dio cuenta de su desconcierto.

-¿Está bien?-apoyó una mano en su hombro, la chica asintió a regañadientes.

-Yo...si, eh, ¿D…? ¿Salvatore?-Alaric sonrió y le señaló con la cabeza a la zona de la piscina, Elena se sonrojó como en años cuando recordó ese lugar, sin vacilar cruzó los jardines y se sentó en la tumbona de al lado, Damon dormía plácidamente, alzó su mano para acariciarle, cuando una melena rubio pasó por su lado.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-vestida con un simple vestido blanco, una rubia de metro ochenta la miraba desafiante, Damon se removió pero sin despertarse.

-Yo…¿y a ti que cojones te importa?-se cruzó de brazos-hago lo que me da la gana.

-¿Quién eres?-quiso saber con aires de grandeza, Elena alzó una ceja estupefacta, no estaba para aguantar a una niñata, pero decidida a desahogarse se levantó para desafiarla, era más alta que ella pero no le importó.

-Su amante…

-¿¡Qué!?-se le quebró la voz, primero la miró a ella y después a Damon, casi sin pensarlo la cogió del pelo y la lanzó contra Damon, el chico, asustado se alzó sin comprender lo que pasaba, encontrando las lágrimas en los ojos de su novia y la sorpresa en los de Elena_-Sei un porco! Un figlio di una cagna! bastardo insensibile!*****_

Elena perdió la cuenta de los insultos en italiano, todos iban dirigidos a Damon y no comprendía el porqué, hasta que se percató de la situación, cuando oyó a Damon pronunciar esas palabras supo hasta donde la había cagado.

-_Ti amo..solo tu…_

-_e lei!? chi è!? il tuo amante?_

Elena desconectó por completo y deseó no haberse levantado de la cama ese día, de haber nacido, y de estar respirando en ese momento, ¿cómo puede haberla cagado tanto? Damon la miró con odio y desprecio, y sin pensarlo la agarró del brazo arrastrándola hasta el interior de la casa.

-¿¡Se te ha ido la cabeza!?-se saltó al inglés perfectamente como llevaba haciendo toda la semana-¿¡cómo es posible que tengas más caras que una lenteja!? ¡Pedazo de…! ¿¡qué buscas en mi!? ¡Habla!

-Yo...nada…

-¿Entonces? ¿¡por qué me haces la vida imposible!?

-¡Estoy hasta los cojones de tener que aguantar a mamonazos como tu!-mezcló el inglés con el búlgaro, los nervios le estaban pasando factura-¡a mi nadie me deja tirada, soy yo la hija puta no los demás!-esta vez no estaba segura en que idioma había hablado pero lo dijo, pronunció cada palabra como si fuese la última que dijese, Damon la miró con odio, y sin pensarlo siquiera la abofeteó, la chica no se inmutó, como si estuviese acostumbrada a ello.

Unos aplausos devolvieron a la realidad a los dos chicos, Amara bajaba las escaleras con un traje de chaqueta rojo. Damon maldijo en silencio.

-¿y así es como tratas a tus trabajadores? No se yo si papá estará de acuerdo…

-¡Eres una zorra!-le daban igual los formalismos, ya había explotado no había remedio para eso, si debía sentirse culpable por algo sería por todo el pack completo-¡y juro que como pierda el trabajo ni el infierno te parecerá horrible!-salió de allí dando un portazo contra los cristales del jardín, Elena le observó irse, justo cuando Amara pasó por delante suya.

-Me recuerdas a alguien…

Elena ni la miró, asintió y se adentró en el despacho, no para trabajar ni tampoco para mantener la imagen impecable de trabajadora sino para poder alejarse de todos. Esa mujer, Amara decía que la conocía, ¿y si…? No, Katherine no jugaría a dos bandas, ¿o si?

Elena respiró entrecortadamente, estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa, todo su mundo se desmoronaba por culpa de una persona: Damon, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto ese imbécil? Solo era su objetivo, un objetivo atravesado.

**_Este episodio ha sido delena! por fin veremos más escenitas de ellos dos juntos, aunque no sé si buenas jejeje. Espero vuestros reviews._**

**_Gracias especialmente a: Mara, Simone, Guest y RosarioBennett: Gracias por vtros reviews! Y gracias a todos los que me leis..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMN 05:**

Klaus esperaba tranquilamente la llegada de Katherine en la terraza del local más lujoso de Florencia, la vio aparecer antes siquiera de que cruzase el umbral, con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en su rostro salió a recibirla, sin guardar las apariencias y pronunciando en perfecto italiano, le obligó a que se sentara a su lado, sin una copa, sin una sonrisa, sin nada. Katherine estaba en un buen lío.

-¿Qué he hecho?-se dejo de rodeos, rogando que Elena no hubiese abierto la boca, tampoco le podía haber dado tiempo, ¿o si?

-Nada-apagó el cigarro encima de la revista de moda de Milán, Kath observó la portada largo rato como si buscase las respuestas ahí-no haces nunca nada, yo te saqué de la calle y me lo pagas con esto-abarcó el fondo-¿qué he hecho para merecer tu traición?

La chica tragó saliva, ¿traición? Elena había llegado muy lejos con eso, y si esto era la guerra ella estaba siempre en primera fila. La chica se colocó mejor, como si la situación le fuese del todo menos preocupante.

-Si hablas de lo sucedido en la fiesta…

-¿De qué si no?-sonó irónico-porque no creo que te haya dado más tiempo para cagarla...no han pasado ni veinticuatro horas-la posibilidad estaba ahí-¿o si?

-Mejor será que nos dejemos de indirectas-apoyó las manos encima de la mano derecha de Klaus, el chico observó el gesto unos segundos y después se apartó asqueado.

-¡No tengo porque perder mi tiempo!-se levantó, y al mismo tiempo se pasó al búlgaro-se ha movido dinero de Estados Unidos a Europa, ¿y sabes qué? menos cantidad de lo normal, no ha sido trámite legal, eso está claro, y tu, ¿has hecho algo para averiguar…?

-Damon es asunto de Elena-soltó una risita-ella es la que debe saber el dinero que se maneja…

-Si claro...pero ese chico no va a confiar en ella de la noche a la mañana, y es tu culpa que ella no pueda haberme informado de nada cuando tu fuistes en su lugar, ¿¡me lo vas a explicar!?

"Hija de puta"

Katherine se removió incómoda, iba a delatarla, tal y como había hecho Elena con ella, sin pensárselo dos veces le relató todos los hechos de la noche, saltándose el porqué de su intromisión, Klaus, paciente se tomó su tiempo antes de reaccionar.

Se levantó, dejándola ahí, sola en la terraza, la chica sonrió con picardía, su hermana esta vez iba a pagar por las dos.

-¡Camarero…!-miró la mesa-una como esta…

Klaus salió al exterior, miró a su espalda, como si quisiese buscar a Katherine entre la multitud, sonrió, la chica había delatado a Elena, y esta ya la delató anteriormente, las hermanas se estaban traicionando mutuamente, eso podía provocar un problema en la misión de la más mayor, pero el pensaba aprovecharse de ello, y todo, gracias a una persona. Cogió su móvil.

-Primer movimiento dado, querida encargate del siguiente…

-Lo haré en cuanto me llegue el primer movimiento del estafador, no se puede ser más torpe, esa chica da menos de lo que deseo-y colgó, su jefe parecía enfadada, ofuscada, Klaus sonrió contra el teléfono, hoy todas las mujeres se habían levantado con el pie izquierdo.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Elena llevaba una hora encerrada en el despacho sin hacer nada, sola, acurrucada en una esquina con la cabeza hundida en sus manos, había vuelto a metar la pata, a alejarse de su trabajo, su teléfono empezó a vibrar, solo necesito lanzarle una mirada para saber que se trataba de Stefan, con una mueca de disgusto contestó.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy trabajando…

-Sobre eso te llamaba-sonrió-Klaus necesita un informe urgente, si no hay nada que valga la pena te quedas sin sueldo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que acabas de oír, sin lujos, y apañandote tu sola para enganchar al Salvatore-volvió a reír.

-Puedo saber ¿¡de qué te estás riendo subnormal!? Si yo no tengo dinero para seguir el ritmo de un Salvatore, perdemos todos, ¿o es que eres tonto?

-Dile eso a Klaus, es tu castigo…

-Increíble-se pasó la mano por el pelo-muy bien, dentro de una hora tendrá el mejor informe de su vida, y encima grandes avances con el "amor clandestino"-se dejó llevar, no calculó el abismo de sus palabras para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Observando el teléfono ensimismada, supo que sólo tenía una hora para conseguir todo lo que no había obtenido en una semana de estancia en esa casa. Bufando se levantó, miró el reloj y después se acercó al ordenador de mesa, lo encendió, no necesitaba contraseña por lo que supuso que allí no encontraría nada interesante. Diez minutos después salía del despacho en busca de Damon, cosa que no le agradaba para nada.

El chico desayunaba en el exterior con una sonrisa resplandeciente dibujada en el rostro, Elena se quedó de piedra al ver a la causante de su sonrisa, esa rubia, su novia, tragando saliva y recuperando su compostura, se acercó sin vacilar. Damon se quedó blanco, y la sonrisa desapareció de su boca al ver a la castaña.

-Le traigo los últimos detalles de la fiesta de anoche-ignorando la mirada odiosa de la rubia, y la asesina de Damon se centró en buscar algo en la tablet-los éxitos fueron certeros, hemos superado nuestras expectativas…

-¿y mi hermana?-la chica le miró por primera vez desde esa mañana directamente a los ojos-¿como está su ranking?

-Esto no es una competición Damon amor-soltó una risita Rebekah-ambos podéis dirigir la empresa.

-Rebe amor, no lo comprendes-miró a Elena-¿y bien?

La chica se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más, antes de centrarse en la tablet buscó la forma de alejar a la rubia de allí, pero hasta el wifi estaba en su contra, la información cargó bastante rápido.

-Aquí tiene-le mostró los resultados de la crítica-todo va viento en popa para su hermana, su entrada en Milán, su recepción en Viena, tiene a la península itálica de su lado-agachó la cabeza al ver la frialdad en el rostro de Damon, Rebekah no parecía afectada para nada.

-Maldita sea-tiró el café al suelo-esto no puede seguir así-rió-necesito todo el control de la banca, del capital, lo necesito…

-Damon cálmate, es normal que Amara lo tenga todo, ha sido el apoyo de tu padre durante mucho tiempo, tu has estado desaparecido gastando…-Damon la fulminó con la mirada, la rubia enfadada soltó unos monosílabos y desapareció, no sin antes golpear a Elena al pasar.

La chica se tragó sus insultos y sus palabras malsonantes para centrarse totalmente en Damon, tragándose su orgullo se dejó caer en el asiento que antes ocupó la rubia y tomó la tablet de la mesa, rozando levemente a Damon, el chico no la miró, sólo se hundió más.

-¿Estás bien…?-la chica pronunció cada palabra con miedo, midiendo sus intenciones, aunque por dentro quisiera hundir sus dedos en sus cabellos para obligarle a que le tome en serio-Damon…

-¡No me toques!-la apartó de un manotazo, se removió incómodo-lo siento...no tendría…¡que cojones!-se apartó-¡Lo que no tendría es que escucharte, maldita sea!

-Oye sin faltar-se levantó con él, apoyando las manos en la mesa-soy tu subalterna, si, pero no tu objeto de burlas…

-Aquí la única que se está burlando de mi eres tú, ¡maldita sea!-apoyó las manos, también, en la mesa, quedando a unos escasos centímetros de distancia-te. quiero. lejos. de. mi. ¡ya!

-Oh querido-se cansó de fingir, y rozó levemente su mano con el pulgar-vas a tener que aguantarme...si o si…

-Eso habrá que verlo-apartó su mano, llevándose sus dedos a la boca, casi rozándolos con sus labios-tal vez tenga que aguantarte, pero dime, ¿me aguantarás tu a mi..?-la chica tragó saliva, como mil burbujas rozaron todo su cuerpo con ese breve roce-puedo ser peligroso-apretó el agarre, doblándole la muñeca, y apartándola de la mesa-¡muy peligroso!-la atrajo hacia él-¿no lo ves?-le acarició con la mano libre los cabellos rebeldes del recogido, la chica le fulminó con la mirada-vas a arrepentirte de haber venido a Italia…-la apartó-si me lo permites…

Elena se rozó la mano dolorida, la tenía en un tono más oscuro a causa de la fuerza sobrehumana del muchacho, con una mueca de dolor se dejó caer en la mesa, viendo por primera vez su oportunidad, un teléfono, el de Damon.

Esperó unos segundos, y cogió el teléfono, estaba desbloqueado, sin restricciones registró todo su contenido por encima, cogió, del interior de su sujetador una tarjeta de memoria, iba a pasar toda la información a su móvil, pero resultó imposible, no había contraseña para el móvil pero si para pasar o tocar la información, frustrada decidió revisarlo uno por uno, cuando un mensaje llegó a la bandeja de entrada.

"Todo recibido, te pagaré la segunda parte esta tarde en el mismo bar, a las 15h" S68

Miró y releyó el mensaje varias veces, "S68" no era nada, pero tal vez podría ser alguno de sus clientes americanos, el mensaje estaba en inglés, y el movimiento de dinero que hubo era en dólares, por lo que podría estar todo relacionado, memorizando el mensaje, dejó el teléfono en el mismo sitio, después de haberlo limpiado con una servilleta.

Desapareció de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, y sin dudarlo mandó un mensaje codificado a Stefan para que le diera el aviso a Klaus. Su respuesta no se hizo de rogar. Tras traducir el mensaje se quedó boquiabierta.

"Perfecto. Klaus quiere que lo hagas con lo que tengas. Consigue nombres y fotos"

No se lo estaba creyendo, Klaus la estaba dejando en la estacada sólo para ponerla a prueba, miró a su alrededor, ¿cómo esperaba que lo consiguiese? ¿siguiendo a Damon todo el día? No, borró esa idea de su cabeza, era una estupidez, se mirase por donde se mirase.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Damon llevaba toda la mañana contestando a llamadas y dando agradecimientos por skype, no había parado ni siquiera para asearse, ya estaba cansado, tras colgar su última videollamada aguantó con su estúpida sonrisa unos segundos más, y como si de un robot fuese, apagó el interruptor. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y reparó en la hora, pronto tendría que irse.

-¿Damon?-la voz dulce de Rebekah le sacó de su pesadilla durante unos segundos, sonrió por vez primera de forma real, y le tendió los brazos, la rubia negó excusándose en tener prisas-venía a decirte que Amara nos invita a una cena de gala esta noche.

"¿Amara?"

-...y no quiere que te la pierdes por nada en el mundo, ¡quiere hacer las paces!-empezó a dar saltitos de alegría, Damon no pudo soportarlo, y se excusó diciendo que tenía que apresurarse para arreglarse-¡Claro cariño!

Rebekah observó su espalda durante unos segundos más, antes de esbozar una pequeña y tímida sonrisa, pensaba unir a esos hermanos, los necesitaba a todos juntos para tener, lo que ella quería, una familia perfecta.

Damon se apresuró a encerrarse en su cuarto, se dejó caer contra la puerta, y hundió la cabeza en sus piernas, ¿a qué jugaba Amara? Ella que nunca había querido tener nada que ver en el negocio familiar, ella que una vez dejó claro sus planes de futuro.

_Damon llegó esa noche más tarde de lo acordado, siempre lo hacía, si decía que llegaba a las doce llegaría a las una, siempre tardaba una hora más, pero esta vez la situación había cambiado bastante, después de recibir esa tan mala noticia se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y en vez de volver a las dos estaba llegando a casa a las siete, respiró hondo antes de introducir las llaves en la puerta, no había nadie de seguridad cerca pero eso no significaba que no fuese visto. Y así fue, entró despacio y se dio de bruces con el más joven de los guarda, Alaric si no recordaba mal se llamaba, sólo tenía veinte años, seis años le diferenciaban de su persona, y parecía que eran un centenar, porque él era un caso perdido mientras ese Alaric era todo un sabio, quiso apartarle de un empujón pero los ruidos procedentes de la escalera le confirmaron que su padre o su hermana estaban despiertos._

_-Mierda…-musitó, sintiéndose descubierto, Alaric son sus penetrantes ojos le observó durante unos segundos mientras le retenía con ambas manos, Damon quiso insultar ponerle en evidencia pero lo único que conseguiría es quedar él al descubierto, gruñendo esperó lo inevitable._

_-¿Damon?-se asomó su dulce hermana, Damon puso los ojos en blanco, ya estaba clara su condena-¿acabas de llegar?_

_-No señorita-atajó Alaric, Damon le miró con una ceja alzada sin comprender nada-acaba de bajar, el chico se ha pasado la noche en la biblioteca, ¿no tenía usted un trabajo que presentar?_

_El chico alucino y sin ser consciente se vio sonriendo y asintiendo como un niño bueno con pintas de no haber roto un plato en su vida, casi sin pensarlo y disculpándose subió los escalones de dos en dos, al pasar al lado de su hermana, la chica puso mala cara, y se llevó una mano a la nariz._

_-No sabía que en los libros hubiese whisky…_

_Damon sonrió feliz, pero justo en ese momento su padre hacía entrada por la puerta principal con una mujer que ambos conocían muy bien, quiso desaparecer no quería avergonzar a su padre en esas circunstancias pero las cosas no fueron como esperaba._

_-¡Hijos!-los llamó sonrientes, añadiendo un pequeño bostezo al final-ya que estáis "levantados"-enfatizó demasiado el "levantados" y es cuando Damon se percató de que su hermana llevaba un vestido de fiesta en lugar de un pijama, ¿y él estaba a punto de disculparse con su hermana? ¡Y una mierda!_

_Los cuatros se sentaron en el jardín, y Damon lo agradeció enormemente, ya era insoportable el dolor como para estar en una habitación encerrado, aunque en cuanto saliese los primeros rayos de Sol ya se sentía peor…_

_-Bien, ¿y quién de estos dos muchachos llevara el legado?-habló en inglés y es por eso que Damon no entendió ni la mitad de sus palabras, pero su hermana sí, que dejó caer el vaso de agua al suelo, y saltó, hablando también en inglés._

_-¡Ni loca papá!-le advirtió, y eso sí lo consiguió traducir Damon-¡No pienso trabajar en ese mundo de mentiras!_

_-¿Hija…?_

_-No papá, mamá nos dejó por eso...ni loca...escúchame bien, ni loca trabajaré en este mundo, ¡ni loca!-y salió de allí, corriendo, Damon se levantó para seguirla, primero porque no entendía que se hermana huyese de esa manera, y segundo porque ni loco iba a quedarse allí sin haber entendido ni una palabra._

_-¡Damon!-le llamó su padre-ven siéntate…_

_-No-dijo redondo, señalando la dirección que había tomado su hermana-primero, dime que acaba de pasar…_

_-Hijo..._

Damon perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaba soñando, no reaccionó hasta que oyó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta con él en medio, se arrastró un poco, pensando que se trataba de Ric, era el único que entraba sin llamar, aunque siempre podía ser su hermana, pero no, contra todo pronóstico no entró un hombre embutido en un traje con una sonrisa resplandeciente, ni tampoco una melena recogida en una informal coleta con traje y tacón, no, entró ella, una melena castaña ondulada ocultando el rostro de esa misma muchacha, Elena dudó en dar un paso hacia delante o hacia atrás, al ver el destrozado aspecto que mostraba Damon. Pero se dijo así misma que tenía que hacerlo, que si estaba con las barreras bajas era la mejor oportunidad.

-¿Damon?-se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando su mano en el muslo del chico, el muchacho se estremeció al notarla tan cerca y pudo reaccionar antes que su cuerpo se lanzase a ella.

-¿Qué quieres princesita de la noche?

-¿Vas a llamarme así ahora?

-Siempre que estemos solos…-se calló, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que lo había soltado, Elena dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, y Damon intentó borrarla tan rápido como se dibujó-¿o prefieres que utilice la palabra más clara? Como…

-¿Vas a llamarme puta?-sonrió sarcástica-¿para alejarme? Solo dime que me vaya, y me iré…-se acercó insinuante-solo tienes que pedirlo…

-Un minuto-se apartó de ella, sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba empezando a hablar por él, se acercó al balcón, siendo consciente de la cercanía de la chica.

-Lo siento-la sintió en su espalda, en su oído, en todo su cuerpo, como una descarga eléctrica-no sabía que tuvieras novia, ni siquiera sabía que ibas a ser mi jefe…

Damon soltó una carcajada sarcástica, ¿qué no lo sabía decía? ¿tan estúpido creía que era? No, no sonaba creíble, negó con la cabeza.

-Pero...pensé...no sé...que podríamos empezar...de ¿cero?

El chico se giró incrédulo, esperando una mirada cínica o una sonrisa irónica pero no, se encontró con los ojos esperanzados de Elena, con una mueca en lugar de su resplandeciente sonrisa, si eso era falso, se estaba enamorando de ese error.

-¡No!-gritó, pero no rechazando las palabras de Elena, sino sus propios pensamientos, la chica no comprendía a qué venía eso, y le dejó que saliera corriendo, sin frenarle siquiera.

La chica se cruzó de brazos enfadada, ¿qué había hecho esta vez para alejarle? Se estaba cansando de hacer el tonto tan seguido, miró a su alrededor, y sin dudarlo empezó a registrar la habitación en busca de algún indicio sobre su misión.

Después de buscar como una loca, lo encontró, la tarjeta de un local con una dirección, con la mejor de sus sonrisas empezó a dar saltos de alegría, subiéndose en la cama, por fin podría mostrarle a Klaus y a su hermana que se merecía el puesto que tenía, decidida comenzó con la segunda parte de su plan.

_**ONE MORE NIGHT**_

Damon llegó puntual a la reunión, revisó los últimos detalles, mientras que con una tablet comprobaba si los movimientos habían sido los acordados. Estaban en la misma sala que la otra vez, a diferencia de que esta vez solo estaban Damon y Shane, eso no parecía preocuparle a Damon pero si al otro muchacho que no dejaba de mirar la puerta que estaba de espaldas a Damon, el chico no quiso darle mucha importancia pero ya le estaba empezando a hartar y bastante.

-Bien-concluyó Damon ante la sorpresa bien reflejada de Shane-¿qué ha sido? ¿llamar a la policía? ¿o intentar engañarme? ¿cual ha sido?-sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida-vamos di…

-Tu cabeza vale mucho…-soltó de golpe, justo cuando entraron tres hombres vestidos completamente de negro, Damon no se giró para mirarlos, todo lo contrario, cogió y se tapó con la capucha, no quería que hubiese pruebas, y sin girarse chasqueó los dedos, justo cuando dos personas, vestidas de gris entraban con dos rifles-llámame exagerado-se cubrió la boca con las manos-pero necesitaba guardarme las espaldas, ahora si me disculpas…

-¡No!-le suplicó, al ver que sus hombres quedaban reducidos, y el estaba solo ante el peligro-puedo pagarte, podemos hacer…

-¡Nada! No vamos a hacer nada-le aclaró con una sonrisa iónica-porque ¡tu! has intentado estafar al estafador, a ver si te queda claro que YO soy el rey, el cuervo, y uno tiene una reputación, así que…-hizo una seña a uno de sus guardas, el cual no dudó en disparar a la cabeza a Shane, y el otro en deshacerse de los demás traidores, Damon recogió sus cosas y salió al exterior, recordando una vez más en como había llegado a esa situación.

_Damon se sentó obligado, con una mueca de disgusto escuchó las palabras sin sentido de su padre, odiaba cuando hablaba en inglés porque no entendía una palabra, en seguida se pasó al italiano para llamar la atención de su hijo._

_-¿aceptas entonces…?-Damon frunció el ceño, y buscó el apoyo en la nada, no comprendía lo que le estaba pidiendo porque no había escuchado una palabra._

_-Papá si me disculpas prefiero consultarlo con mi hermana…-se levantó sin prisas pero con las ideas claras, ninguno más le frenó._

_Damon llamó a la puerta de su hermana varias veces, estaba a punto de abrir cuando su hermana se apresuró a salir, poniendo como excusa que su cuarto parecía una caverna, el chico se encogió de hombros y dejó que fuesen a su habitación._

_-¿qué sucede hermanito…?_

_-Eso quería saber hermanita-miró de reojo a su hermana, la cual estaba concentrada en algún punto inerte de su pared-papá me ha ofrecido algo...no sé lo que es…_

_-¿no entiendes el inglés aún?_

_-No mucho y menos con esta resaca-ambos soltaron una carcajada-¿por qué discutíais…?_

_-Porque no quiero esta vida Damon, pequeñajo-le pasó la mano por encima de sus cabellos azabaches ante el disgusto de Damon continuó con su relato-mamá nunca la quiso, y le pasó lo que le pasó por ello, no quiere ni loca seguir los pasos de papá…_

_-No veo porqué no...no es mal trabajo…_

_-¿y tu? ¿querrías?-Damon la miró dubitativo, el no se veía en ese mundo, en donde el dinero era el principal objetivo, el no podía concebir esa idea, hasta hacía unas horas su mundo giraba en torno a Rebekah, pero ¿y ahora…? No, negó con la cabeza, él nunca podría dirigir el negocio familiar, nunca podría tener el peso de tanto dinero en él._

_-No-ambos rieron, los dos estaban de acuerdo, ninguno estaba dispuesto a vivir con esa responsabilidad, pues ninguno se veía en esa situación._

Damon sonrió irónico, el mismo no quería ese trabajo pero ahí estaba luchando por él, luchando contra la segunda persona que más odió la idea de seguir con el negocio familiar, ¿por qué había cambiado de opinión ella? El sí sabía su respuesta, él lo había hecho para tener la libertad de continuar falsificando y llenando el mundo de dinero falso, pero ¿y su hermana?

Damon estaba a punto de montarse en el coche cuando oyó unos ruidos a su espalda, no quiso darle mucha importancia, pero la silueta de Connor le sobresaltó.

-Ya le he dejado claro a tu amigo que no se juega conmigo-sonrió-¿o es que quieres que también te lo traduzca a ti?

-¡Eres una sabandija!

-Si una que se va a ir con viento fresco-se despidió con tono de burla.

-No me iría sin la zorra…-el chico frunció el ceño, le señaló con el mentón a la muchacha que portaba desmayada uno de sus hombres, Damon no tardó en reconocerla, y su corazón, una vez más, le jugó una mala pasada.

* * *

**_¡tachan! Os dejo este episodio con las dudas del final, ¿quién creéis que tiene Connor? je,je,je. Esto por el episodio de TVD de anoche, el 100! Prefiero no comentar mucho del capítulo porque no lo he visto aún-_**_creo que soy la única_**_-bueno os lo dejo, espero con ansias vuestros reviews, llevo una semanita de lujo vamos *inronizando*_**


End file.
